The Painful and Beautiful Memory
by SayakaAzuhara
Summary: Pertama Kanda sang Exorcist Jepang ini hanya membantu menenagkan si Baka Moyashi Eropa itu karena katakutan , tetapi kejadian ini membuat awal kisah mereka berdua dimulai. {KandaxAllen} {LavixLenalee} {KomuixKatherine}
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura – Sensei

Rating : T (M nya mungkin di chapter 3 or 4 atau 2 #digeplakmasaa)

Paring : Yullen a.k.a YuuKanda dan Allen Walker

Warning : Fluuffy Romance and Yaoi (Later) dan OC

"Allen seberapa sulit rintanganmu , jangan pernah sesekali kau menyerah , teruslah berjalan ,jangan lah pernah berhenti". Itulah yang disampaikan seorang pemuda sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak kecil didepanya sambil ternsenyum hangat ,pertamanya "anak" yang bisa disebut adalah Allen Walker yang berasal asli eropa ini hanya diam sambi mengiayakan perkataan ayah angkatnya yaitu Mana , karena pertamanya ia tidak mengerti apa matsud perkataan dari sang Ayah tersebut.

.

.

Tetapi seiring waktu Allen pun menyadari apa matsud dari perkataan Ayahnya , dan meski setelah ayahnya tersebut meninggal dan menyimpan kutukan kedalam tubuhh Allen , iya tidak pernah menyerah , dan selalu berjalan kedepan. Meskipun hidupnya **TAMBAH** sengsara karena gurunya yang mesum ,dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang selalu meninggalkan bon bon / surat hutang yang benyak ,Ia hanya bisa pasrah dia sekarang menyadari bahwa ia mendapatkan hal positf (mungkin) yang berguna untuk menjalankan Tugasnya menjadi Exorcist yaitu...

.

.

 **Handal dari semua jenis game yang berbau "** _ **JUDI**_ **" yang seperti kalian ketahui,,**

Tapi selain Mana yang ia ingat , ia juga mengingat Ibunya yang sangat ia cintai , karena ibunya tidak pernah akur dengan suaminya sendiri karena mereka "Katanya" nikah paksa. Meski itu tidak ada halangan untuk Ibunya memberi kasih sayang yang lebih untuk anaknya. Tapi naas sang ibu mati karena dibunuh oleh akuma tanpa sepengetahuan Allen . Karena merasa benci akan anak dan istrinya sang Ayah pun pergi meninggalkan Allen yang sebatang kara.

.

Merasa tidak ada siapa pun yang menyayangi ia lagi Allen pun kabur dan disitulah ia bertemu Mana didepan tendah circus , yang menjadi ayah angkatnya.

.

Seandainya salah satu antara Mana atau Ibunya hidup , mungkin ia merasa sangat senang sekarang.

Tapi itu akan memperburuk masa depanya, mungkin dia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang

.

.

 **~~ Di sebuah ruangan di dalam Kapal~~**

"Allen... ALLLEEN KUN!" Teriak seorang gadis tepat di telinganya membuatnya bangun dengan sempurna.

"Lenalee..."Tatap Allen ke arah gadis yang bisa dibilang adik dari Supervisor Black Order Komui Lee.

"Gomenee Allen kun habis kau terihat gelisah saat kau sedang tidur , dan biasanya orang yang gelisah saat tidur bisa dibilang sedang mimpi buruk jadi..."Jawab Lenalee kearah Allen dengan mata memohon maaf.

"Hufft,,,Tak apa apa terima kasih yaaa" kata Allen dengan senyuman andalahnya, karena dia tidak mau membuat gadis ini sedih.

"Che..Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Baka Moyashi nanti kau bisa mati karena tiba tiba diserang Akuma" Celetuk kanda yang kesal melihat si _moyashi_ ini yang selalu tidur sepanjang perjalanan ke Mesir untuk menjalankan Misinya.

"Haaa?! Apa matsud mu BaKanda dan namaku Allen bukan Moyashi!, kalau kau iri tidur saja kan gampang dan mataku juga bisa cepat membangunkannku kalau ada Akuma!"Jawabnya dengan kesal karena mendengar perkataann si Kanda.

Sang Exorcist Jepang itu hanya menghelang napas

"Bukan itu matsudku dasar **Bodoh** " Katanya dengan suara pelan dan menghelang napas sambil melihat langit yang biru melalu jendela kecil

.

.

Kini Allen sedang berjalan jalan dengan tatapan sayu dan pucat, ia berjalan sendiri karena merasa bosan dan tiba tiba...

"OH MOYASHI CHAN!" Teriak seorang pria berambut merah secara tiba tiba sambil berlalri kearahnya bersama Lenalee Kanda dan para finder , suara itu membuat si Allen terkejut setengah mati karena teriakan yang mengelegar dan tiba tiba.

"Ada apa Lavi?"

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Jarang sekali kau tidur saat misi berlangsung dan matamu sayu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau dilihat aku juga berpendapat yang sama , semenjak Allen kun berangkat mukamu dan badan mu terlihat lemas apa kau baik baik saja ?" Ucap Lenalee yang ingin berpendapat karena takut akan kesehatan sahabatnya itu

"Aku tak apa apa , mungkin akhir akhir ini aku kebanyakan mimpi buruk"Jawab nya dengan pelan dan halus agar kedua sahabatnya ini mengerti.

"Hmm Baiklah kalau begitu kalau ada apa apa bilang ke kami , kita selalu ada untuk mu, ya kan Lavi?"Ucap Lenalee dengan senyuman lembut kearah Allen serta anggukan Lavi dan para finder yang ikut menandakan setuju akan pendapat Lenalee.

Allen sangat senang akan perhatiaan yang mereka berikan kepada nya, tetapi kebahagianya langsung buyar karena mendengar Si BaKanda ini mendecih kesal karena adanya "Drama".

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai " Kata salah satu orang finder yang ingin memberitahukan kepada semua orang .

"Akhirnyyaaaaa! Setelah sekian lama kita berlayar"Kata Lavi dengan lebay

"Ceh..Kita cuman berlayar 2 hari jangan dibesar besarkan dasar Baka Usagi dan tutup mulutmu"Ucap kanda sambi melototi Lavi agar diam, dan tindakan itu membuat lavi diam seribu bahasa.

*Seperti biasanya selalu seram dan kejam*ucapnya dalam batin

.

.

.

Saat mereka tau berada didalam wilayah yang sangat berbahaya yaitu "Mesir" , bukan karena banyak akuma atau apa tetapi tempat ini adalah sebagai cobaan paling berat dalam kehidupan Allen dan teman temannya , termasuk Kanda.

Karena disana sangatlah panas dan persedian minum nya juga terbatas, jadi jangan terkejut bila ada banyak orang yang mati disana karena tersesat ,busuk karena lapar dll

"PANAASSS!`"Jerit Lavi sambil berjalan tergopong gopong.

"Apa kau baik baik saja Lavi ? " Ucap Marie yang akhirnya berbicara dari sekian lama (?)

"IYAAA! Apa benar disini ada innocence? " Tanya Lavi ke arah teman temannya dan juga para finder.

"Ya dari informasi yang kita dapat memang begitu"Jawab dari salah satu finder

"Lenalee apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Miranda yang akhirnya bicara karena tadi takut akan amukan kanda dikapal tadi dan ia khwatir akan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Iya,,aku baik baik saja,, "Ucapnya sambi meminum air dari botolnya

"Kanda bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Marie kepada Exorcist jepang tersebut karena perasaan khwatir

"Che.. biasa aja ,, Aku baik baik saja"Ucapnya dengan ketus sambil mengelap keringatnya yang terus bercucuran

"Allen kun kau baik baik saja?" tanya gadis cina ini dengan nada cemas

"Huh huh Huftt,, Iya.. ak ..aku b..b aik baik saja"ucapnya dengan nafas tersenga senga, sampai membuat si Tim sahabatnya itu terus berputar putar karena cemas

.

.

Ditengah Padang pasir terllihat sebuah Piramida besar dan juga sumur , yang membuat para Exorcist gembira karena mereka bisa minum , karena minum mereka hampir habis, dan disitu mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak

"Huft,,,Huh,,uhh,,huff " Napas yang tersenga senga kembali dilontarkan dan didengar oleh teman temannya.

"Allen kun apa kau benar benar baik baik saja?"

"I,,iya aku tak apa a,,apa lenalee"

"Moyashi chan? Kau serius tak apa apa?"

"Iya tidak apa apa BakaLavi"

"Heeei! Itu tidak sopan , aku kan lebih tua dari mu!"

"Hahaha maaf Lavi"

Seketika mata Allen berubah menjadi Merah dan tentunya ,,,

.

"AKUMAAAAA!" Teriak Allen membuat semua temanya siap siaga untuk menyerang. Saat Allen ingin berdiri dia merasa pusing luar biasa,, tapi ia tahan untuk menyerang Akuma,,

"Crown Crown"Ucapnya Seketika ia diselimuti jubah putih serta topeng dan ia meminta timcapy untuk bersembunyi , dan menatap akuma yang berjumlah lumayan banyak.

.

.

.

Setelah Akuma dikalahkan tinggal tersisa satu yaitu sekarang yang sedang melawan Allen adalah Akuma Level 3 ,, Allen sangat susah untk mengalahkan Akuma tersebut karena badanya yang lemas dan kepalanya yang sakit,, tetapi ia tidak menyerah dan selalu maju seperti dikatakan oleh Ayahnya, Tetapi..

Kesadaraan Allen pun hilang

Melihat Allen pingsan teman temannya teriak histeris karena mereka melihat Akuma itu ingin membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang tajam yang siap ia tusuk untuk membunuh pemuda dengan gesit Exorcist Jepang itu datang dan melindungi si Eropa tersebut.

"BakaMoyashi!"Teriaknya sambil membunuh Akuma dengan Mugennya dengan sekali sabetan.

Melihat si Eropa pingsan si Tsundere ini mengendongnya Ala Bridal Style kehadapan teman lainya.

.

.

.

"Ukhh kepalaku sakit" ucapnya sambil bangun dengan tangan yanng memegangi kepalanya tersebut

"Kenapa kau diam saja pada saat kau memang sakit?" Tanya Kanda tiba tiba sambil membaca bukunya

"Aku tak mau menghawatirkan mereka"

"Che,, kau sudah membuat mereka khwatir sejak awal dasar BakaMoyashi "

"Nama Ku Allen Bakanda ,dan anamaku bukan Moyashi!"

"Berisik! Tidur lagi sana , kalau kau tak mau menghwatirkan orang setidaknya janga berisik! Aku paling beci orang yang sering teriak gak jelas seperti mu!"ucap kanda sambi berdiri dan berjaan kearah pintu.

"Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu di meja" katanya hendak keluar

"Kanda tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?! "

"Kok kita ada didalam kapal lagi ? setauku tadi kita dipadang pasir,,"

"Kau pingsan karena kau demam tinggi semenjak 1 minggu , dan jangan khwatir innocencejuga kita dapatkan ,sekarang KEMBALI TIDUR DAN JANGAN BERISIK KARENA KAMARKU DISEBELAH !"

 **#BRAAAK**

Pintunya pun ditutup dengan keras oleh sang Pria Jepang itu dan Allen pun kembali tidur dan berdoa agar ia dapat tidur dan mimpi dengan indah

.

.

 **~JAM 1 MALAM ~**

" **... "**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ,, bagaimana ini,,," ucapnya sambil melihat langit dinding dn mulai turun dari tempat tidur sambil membawa bantal dari pergi ke luar saampai didepan pintu ia melihat kanda yang sedang membawa barang yang cukup banyak.

"Kanda mau aku bantu?"

"Tak usah aku bisa sendiri"

"Hmmm" merasa iba Allen pun membantu Kanda mengangkat barang kedalam kamar Kanda , pertama Kanda menolak tapi ia biarkan si moyashi membantunya karena barang yang ia bawa cukup merepotkan.

"Ini barang mu semua?" Tanya Allen dengan kagum

"Bukan itu oleh oleh ,, tidak matsudnya pesanan si Tua Tiedol" kata kanda sambil duduk di tepi ranjang

"Hm begitu"

"Kau ngapain lama lama disini cepat pergi sana , nanti kau pingsan lagi , Itu akan membuatku repot"

"Iya iya iya aku akan kembali" , sebelum berajak keluar tiba tiba lampu mulai berkedip kedip membuat si badan Eropa ini bergetar karena ketakutan

"Moyashi ? Kau kenapa?"Melihat tikah laku si Pemuda Eropa yang aneh membuat kanda sedikit bingung

 **-Zing-**

Seketika seluruh lampu didalam kapal mati dan tiba tiba ada petir yang menghambar hambar diluar membuat Allen teriak ketakutaan

"GYAAAHHHH !"Teriak nya sambil berlalri kearah Kanda dan memeluknya

"Moyashi?! Hei Lepaskan aku! "Ucapnya sambil memberontak dan mendorong si Eropa ini menjauh akan tetapi..

"Maaf,,K..Kumohon se..see..sebentar saja"Ucap sang Eropa ini terbata bata karena ketakutan akan perilaku Eropa tersebut si Exorcist Jepang itu hanya bisa diam dan mengangkat tubuh sang Eropa ke atas ranjang dan membalas pelukanya

"Kau takut pada Gelap?"

"Tidak"

"Dan kenapa kau ketakutan?"

"Aku paling takut kalau Gelap disertai Petir"ucapnya sambil mengencangkan pelukannya

"Baiklah baiklah... jangan takut aku disini"ucap Kanda sambil menghelus kepala Allen

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau bisa jadi manis?"

"Huh?! A,,apa,,"ucap kanda sambil menutupi mulutnya dan melihat kearah lain

"?" Tatap Pemuda Eropa dengan tatapan yang manis yang berhasil membuat Kanda berpikir ingin sekali ia segera " **Melahap"** Si Moyashi ini , tetapi bila ia melakukan **"itu"** akan membuat dirinya tidak bermoral atau harga diri

"Huh apa matsudmu?! "Kata Exorcist jepang ini sambil menarik rambut Si Eropa ini dengan kencang

"aww sakit maafkan aku!"

Saat Allen dan Kanda bercanda tiba tiba petir datang menyambar 3 kali dan suara ini sukses mebuat Allen berteriak sambi menitikan air mata dan membuat si Exorcist Jepang hanya bisa menenangkan Pemuda di hadapannya dengan pelukan dan usapan halus dikepalanya

"Moyashi ,,kau tidak apa apa?"tanya Exorcist Jepang itu dengan tanda khwatir karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban

"Moyashi?!"

"Iya,, tidak apa,,aa,,a apa "ucapnya dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar karena tidak bisa bergerk sama sekali karena ketakutan

"Hei lihat aku moyashi"pinta kanda sambi melihat moyashi dibawahnya karena dari tadi dia hanya memeluknya sambil menunduk

"..."

Sang Exorcist Jepang ini hanya bisa mengelang nafas dan menarik dagu sang Exorcist Eropa didepannya , karena merasa binggung akan tindakan yang Kanda berikan padanya ia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Ka,,kanda apa yang kau lakuka-

Ucapan sang Exorcist Eropa ini terpotong karena Kanda menciumnya dan karena kaget sang Exorcist Eropa ini membuka matanya dengan lebar dan tindakan kanda berhasil membuat tubuh sang Eropa ini berhenti bergetar ,setelah ciuman itu berakhir Allen hanya bisa diam terpaku karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa kanda menciumnya dan membuat badanya berhenti bergetar , padahala dulu sang ibunya sendiri saja berusah payah untuk mengehentikannya tetapi kanda ,, berbeda.

"Ka,,kanda?"

"Shh..Tidurlah"ucap si Exorcist Jepang itu sambil memeluk lebih erat agar pemuda Eropa ini merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa dan membuat dirinya tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan orang yang ia **Benci**.

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI HAHAAHA**

 **Fanfic ini adalah cerita kedua yang pernah kubuat petama aku pernah membuat di facabooke yang berjudul "The Legend of Rings" dengan unsur anime KAMICHAMA KARIN ,, Hayoo siapa yang tau anime apa itu ?**

 **Sekarang Aku membuat Fanfic tentang bertema Yaoi , dan ini baru pertama kali aku membuat cerita bertema Yaoi tentang D Gray man ,semoga kalian suka . dan aku ingin membuat fanfic lagi nih tapi binggung mau buat fanfic tentang apa semoga kalian mau memberi aku saran**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 2 DADAAAAHH~~**


	2. Connected

Sayaka : ...

Allen : ...

Kanda : ...Che

Allen : *menghelang nafas*

Sayaka : *Menunduk* Maffkaan akuu ,,

Kanda : Akhirnya,,

Allen : Yang penting sih udah update,,

Sayaka : Aku ga bisa update gara gara kemarin persiapan UAS ,, ah belajar memang membosankan.

Allen : Hoo ,, Setuju,,

Kanda : ,,Che,, Pantas saja Mosyashi itu bodoh ,, Membaca buku saja malas ,,

Allen : aku tak mau mendengar apapun dari mu,, BakaKanda,, yang cuman bisa mengeritik.

Kanda : haaa?! Apa matsudmu!?

Allen : *tertawa kecil* Jendral Tiedol bilang padaku , Kau langsung tidur pas sedang membaca buku,, dan itupun belum ada 5 menit setelah memegang buku.

Kanda: Ha! Itu karena aku habis menyelesaikan misi,, Lihat dirimu,, dirimu itu lebih parah !

Allen : Apa matsudmu!?

Sayaka : Husssshhh ! Diam. D Gray man bukan milikku Tetapi milik Hoshino Katsura – Sensei. Tapi jalur cerita yang ini miliku #melihat Kanda dan Allen yang bertengkar#

 ***Kapan mereka bisa akur?*** #menghelang napas#

 **Chapter Sebelumya :**

Sang Exorcist Jepang ini hanya bisa mengelang nafas dan menarik dagu sang Exorcist Eropa didepannya , karena merasa binggung akan tindakan yang Kanda berikan padanya ia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Ka,,kanda apa yang kau lakuka-

Ucapan sang Exorcist Eropa ini terpotong karena Kanda menciumnya dan karena kaget sang Exorcist Eropa ini membuka matanya dengan lebar dan tindakan kanda berhasil membuat tubuh sang Eropa ini berhenti bergetar ,setelah ciuman itu berakhir Allen hanya bisa diam terpaku karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa kanda menciumnya dan membuat badanya berhenti bergetar , padahala dulu sang ibunya sendiri saja berusah payah untuk mengehentikannya tetapi kanda ,, berbeda.

"Ka,,kanda?"

"Shh..Tidurlah"ucap si Exorcist Jepang itu sambil memeluk lebih erat agar pemuda Eropa ini merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa dan membuat dirinya tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan orang yang ia **Benci**.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah jam menujuk pukul setengah tujuh pagi hari di dalam kamar "Kanda" t **erlihat 2 sosok pemuda yang sedang tidur lel** ap , dan tidak lama kemudian golem emas ini membangunkan tuanya dengan cara menarik rambutnya dengan giginya ,tak lama kemudian Allen atau bisa dibilang tuan pemilik golem ini terbangun

"Hmm.. ada apa timcanpy..?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan mata sayu dan nada yang rendah karena masih mengantuk sambil melihat kearah timcanpy ,dan pemuda ini belum sadar kalau kanda masih tidur disampingnya. Lalu si golem itu terbang di atas kepala kanda yang masih tidur.

"..." Exorict Eropa itu kaget setengah mati dan mulutnya ingin teriak dengan cepat Allen turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik timcanpy dengan paksa lalu keluar dengan pelan pelan dan berlari ke kamarnya.

.

"Timcanpy,, Putarkan kejadian kemarin malam" Ucap Exorcist Eropa itu dengan wajah merah

.

.

 **~ Di Markas Black Order~**

"LENAAAALLEEEE OKAERI!" Ucap Komui dengan haru sambil memeluk adik kecilnya

"Nii-san,, Tadaima,," jawabnya dengan riang

"Allen kun , Kanda dan Lavi selamat datang kembali syukurlah kalian baik baik saja"Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukanya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Terima kasih komui san " ucap Allen dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum

"Oi Komui kita sudah bicarakan tadi tentang innocence nya ,cepat sekarang selesaikan , aku mau latihan" ucap kanda dengan kesal sambil menatap tajam atasanya.

"Yuu jangan seperti itu ! meskipun kita menganggap komui itu teman kita , dia itu atasan kita juga"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku Baka Usagi , Diamlah atau akan kujadikan kau sate kelinci malam ini "

"Hiii Maafkaan aku !"Teriak Lavi sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Allen.

"Hahaa tak apa apa Lavi, biarkan saja dia memang seperti itu " ucap Komui dengan tenang agar tidak jadi keributan yang memanjang.

"Kalau begitu , kanda kau ikut aku ke hevlaska"

"Che,, kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Sudah sudah ayo kita pergi " ucap komui sambil mendorong kanda dari belakang.

Tetapi tanpa disadari Komui ,Allen melirik Kanda dengan diam diam , karena takut ketauan oleh exorcist jepang itu

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan misi kali ini Kanda?"

"Mudah,, tidak ada kendala"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa tidak.. apa yang terjadi?

"Che kau berisik sekali,, sudah kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada"

"Hahaha kejamnya kau padaku ~"

"Berisik,,Ada yang ingin kutanya kan.."

"Ada apa?"

"... aku merasa aneh "

"? Apa kau sakit?"

"Che bukan itu ,, Seja pertama kali aku menyentuh innocence ini,, aku selalu memimpikan seseorang"

"Orang? Pria? Wanita?"

"Wanita .."

"Jangan jangan kamu,,"

"Che Bukan seperti itu!"

"Terus?"

"Dia berambut hitam panjang dan memegang 2 anak kecil berambut ungu "

"Mungkin perasaan mu saja Kanda ,, sehabis ini kau istirahatlah jangan teralalu banyak latihan "

"Chee ia aku tau ,,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saat di malam hari sekitar jam tujuh malam**

"Pesta?"tanya Allen kepada 2 sahabat nya itu. "Kenapa pesta?"

"Nii san bilang innocence yang kita temukan itu langkaaa! Jadi untuk merayakan itu kita membuat pesta"

"Matsudmu innocence nya itu **HEART?!"**

"Untuk detail nya kita belum tau , yang pasti langka, aku tau ini dari dari nii san sendiri" ucap leenalee dengan gembira.

"Aku dan pandajiji sedang memeriksa innocence nya itu , tapi untuk ini marilah kita bersenang senang Moyashi chan ~~! Ucap Lavi dengan girang sambil merangkul lenalee dan allen

"Baiklah aku ikut,, dan Nama ku Allen !"

.

.

Saat ini mereka , para exorcist , finder dan anggota penelitian semua sedang merayakan pesta terlihat Allen , Lavi , Lenalee sedang mencari makan sedangkan kanda sedang duduk dengan wajah kesal disamping kanan ada Marie dan damping kiri ada si Tiedol

"Wooahh!"

"Kenapa Moyashi chan?

"Makanya banyak sekalii! Aku tidak tau harus makan dari mana!"

"Makanlah yang banyak Allen kun ,, nanti kalau kurang jerry pasti akan memaskannya lebih untuk mu"

"Baiklah!" Jawabnya dengan riang sambi mengambil makanan

.

Che, kenapa aku juga ikut ikutan?!

"Yuu kun kau sudah berusaha dengan keras , sekarang nikmati lah sebentar pesta ini" ucap Tiedol sambil mengambil satu botol wine merah dan menuangkan kedalam gelas dan menyerahkan ke Marie

"Terima kasih " ucap Marie kepada Tiedol , dan Tiedol meletakan botol wine ke meja.

"Chee aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini,,," Jawab Kanda dengan kesal .

"Hahaha sudah lah ikuti saja ".

"Che... Baiklah " Kata kanda sambil memegang botol wine tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Wuaahhh Yuu kun kau tidak boleh minum itu! Umurmu belum cukup!"ucap Tiedol dengan kaget dan menarik botol wine itu dari Kanda.

"Haah?! berisik ! aku ini umurnya 19 tahun ! dan aku bukan anak anak lagi!".

"Tapi Kanda aku dengar di jepang umur 20 tahun keatas aja yang boleh minum _sake_ ".

"Berisik kita ini exorcist untuk apa aku mengikuti aturan , kerjaan exorcist hanya membunuh akuma dan Noah serta menggambil innocence liar"jawab kanda dengan kesal sambil mengambil wine ditanganya.

"Kalau kau khwatir , kenapa tidak khwatirkan si Baka Moyashi itu? "ucap kanda sambil berjalan pergi ke luar ruangan , dan kejadian ini membuat allen dan 2 sahabatnya ini binggung.

"Lenalee , Lavi aku mau bicara dengan Kanda sebentar"

"Baikalah pelan pelan ya moyashi chan ,, jangan smpai kau mati.." kata Lavi dengan nada serius

"Huh? B..baiklah" jawab Allen dengan binggung. Lalu Allen berjalan dan menyusul kanda

.

"Kanada!" teriak Allen sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa ?! " jawab Kanda dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin berbicara.."

"3 detik .."

"Eh?!.."

" Cepatlah kau ingin ngomong apa?".

"Itu,,ano,,hm,,,"

"Huhhh... " Kanda dengan kesal menarik Allen kedalam kamarnya , dan segera megunci pintu dan berjalan kearah Exorcist Eropa itu.

"hmm maaf.." jawab Allen sambil menunduk , karena tubuhnya dan kanda sangat dekat sampai ia tidak bisa menatap kanda.

"Untuk apa? Dan tidak sopan sekali kau ,, saat bicara tatap lawan bicaramu"

"Tapi,,Kau teerlalu dekat.."

"hm,, kau masih malu meskipun kita sudah melakukanya kemaren malam" ucapnya dengan santai sambil menarik dagu allen

"EHH? Kau ,,,jangan jangan .."

"Tentu saja tidak ,, dasar BakaMoyashi" ucapnya sambil menjauh darinya dan duduk di atas kasur

"Eh? Dan apa kau ingat kejadian kemaren malam?"

"Huh apa ,, aku tidak ingat"jawabnya dengan acuh tanpa melihat Allen

Allen duduk lemas di lantai dan menunduk , perasaanya bercambur antara kesal dan sedih karena dipermainkan oleh Kanda

"Kau,, jahat sekali,, aku tau kau mem,,benci ku ta,,,tapi jangan seperti ini" ucapnya dengan terisak pelan.

"Huh apa matsudmu? " tanya nya dengan kesal

 _ **Aku tidak bisa bilang ,,meskipun aku melihat kejadian kemaren malam melalui Timcanpy dan kita tidak melakukan lebih jauh , apa dia tidak ingat,,?**_

Dengan itu Allen berjalan kearah Kanda dan memukul kepalanya dengan Timcanpy denagan keras

"Sudah ! Aku sudah muak dengan muak dengan mu selamat malam ! BakaNda!"teriaknya dengan kesal dan berjalan kearah pintu,tetapi dengan cepat kanda berdiri untuk menarik tangan Allen dan melemparnya keatas kasur lalu dengan gesit kanda memgang kedua tanganAllen dengan 1 tangan dan satu tanganya lagi memgang dagu Allen sedikit kasar

"Lepaskan aku BakaKanda!" ucap Allen sambil memberontak dan memukuli kanda

"Diam" ucap Kanda dengan tatapan tajam seakan memberikan perintah yang Absolut dan mencium allen kedua kalinya

Sekejap Allen pun tenang karena kaget melihat kelakukan Kanda yang menciumnya,pertama ciuman itu sedikit kasar lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin lembut dan akhrnya memanas. Sungguh Allen tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini , disaat kanda memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut nya dan mengobrak abrik yang ada didalam,serta lidah mereka yang berdansa disana membuat Allen merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama dan akhinya Kanda melepas ciuman itu , dan melihat wajah Moyashi "nya" itu dengan nafsu, karena yang dilihat adalah mata yang berair ,pipi yang merona, mulut yang terbuka sedikit dengan nafas tersenggal senggal dan juga sedikit benang salvia yang tertinggal diujung bibirnya sungguh pemandangan yang indah .

"K..kanda.. A..apa ya..ng kau,,-"

"Menciummu , emang kamu kira tadi apa"

"Ya,,,a,,aku t,,tau ,,Tet,,tapi kena.,pa"

"Kau diam saja ,, dan nikmati saja" Ucap kanda sambil menjilati mulutnya dengan lidahnya sendiri..

"Eh?! Kandaaa Apaa yang kau-AHHH!" Teriak Allen dengan kaget karena ia melihat kanda mulai membuka kaos hitamm kebiruanya,, lalu meleparnya , dan mulai membuka kemeja yang dipakai oleh pemuda yang didepanya. Dan langsung Menyerang Kedua nipple dengan kedua tanganya

"K..Kan.. Kan..daaa..aaahhh..egghh" Allen pun medesah karena sentuhaan yang Kanda berikan secaara tiba tiba. Lalu mendekatkan mulutnya kearah salah satu telingga Allen ,dan kanda mulai menjilati telinga Allen dengan Nafsu sambil menggigit dan meariknya

"Ahhh!...Ka..kanda..aa..aahhhh..uhn..."Allen pun hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras karena Titik Sensitif nya telah ditemukan oleh Kanda dengan mudahnya.

"Hoohh jadi ini ya titik lemahmu" dengan singgap kanda pun mengehelus dengan pelan nan pasti pada salah satu kupingnya dan tangan yang satu lagi menggesekan dan memutar salah satu nipple Allen dengan penuh perasaan

"K..KA..KANDAA! D.. ..situuuu ahhhhh"Erangannya semakin jelas terdengar dan membuat Kanda tidak sabar menghantamkan dirinya kedalam liang yang ada itu Kanda dengan gesit melepaskan celananya karena merasa tidak nyaman, dan membuka celana pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Sekejap Kanda merasa tidak bisa bernapas rasanya,karena melihat pemandangan yang luar ada Allen si Moyashi Kecil "telanjang bulat " sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan paha putih mulus,Nipple yang sudah kemerahan dan basah,serta tatapan muka yang sangat mengairahkan nya.

"K..kandaa..."Suara Desahan kecil membuat Kanda terlepas dari imajinasinya, dan melihat Allen seakan Ia meminta lebih dari ini"

"Bagaimana Perasaanmu sekarang,, I~" Bisik kanda disalah satu telinganya dan sukses membuat Allen Mendesah kenikmatan

"annehh..aku..tak..pe..pernah..mer..merasakan i..ini se..sebelumn..ya" ucap Allen dengan napas tersenggal senggal

"Hee jadi ini pertama bagi mu? Kukira kau sudah melakukan nya dengan wanita lain"

Mendengar ucapan Kanda, Allen pun langsung bangun dan menatap Kanda

"Itu siH si Crooss bukan akuu,, aku tak per-AHHH!" Ucapan Allen pun terputus karena kanda mulai menyerang "benda" yang sudah mengegang diantara selangkanya itu.

"Iya,,aku tauu ,Bagaiman kalau kita lanjutakan,Hm?"ucapnya dilengkapi seringai Kanda yang seksi dan membuat wajah Allen memerah karena malu

Kanda mulai mencium lembut Allen dari kening,Pipi ,Mata,Hidung,Bibir,Lalu mencium perpotongan leher nya dan Itu membuahkan Hasil sekarang Allen Mendesah keenakaan , Dan desaahaan itu menjadikan lagu yang terindah bagi kanda ,karena itu Kanda langsung menggigit perpotongan leher Allen guna menandai bahwa Allen adalah miliknya,Tak butuh waktu yang lama Kiss Mark dan Bite Mark telah menjalar keseluruh tubuh Allen.

"Moyashi.. " Kanda menyodorkan ke 5 jari nya kedepan Allen.

"I..Iyaaa?" jawabnya dengan binggung melihat jari jari kanda yang lebih besar dari nya didepan nya

"Basahi Jari ku dengan mulutmu"

"Eh?!..."Teriak Allen dengan wajah yang memerah karena tidak percaya apa yang telah Kanda Katakan.

"Aku bilang Basahi jari jari ku ini dengan mulutmu"

"B..baiklah" ucap Allen sambil menarik tangan kanda medekat dan mulai membasahi satu persatu

"Basahi dengan benar kalau nanti terasa sakit jangan salah kan aku"

Awalnya Allen tidak mengeri apa yang diucapkan oleh Kanda dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil membasahi jari jari Kanda.

Karena merasa jarinya sudah cukup basah Kanda pun menarik jari jarinya itu

"Moyashi ini pasti akan terasa sakit jadi tahan lah"

"Apa matsu...AHHH!AW..Ba..bakanda S..sakittt!"

"Che,,Rileksan Tubuh dan otot ototmu idiot , ini msih satu jari , "

"Ukhh..Ukhh..Haahh..haahh..K..Kandaaaa"

Lama lama Sakit menjadi Nikmat sekarang Allen hanya bisa mendesah dan menguatkan gengamanya pada sprei dibawahnya

"K..kandaa...! Ahh..."

Allen pun menatap Kanda dengan wajah yang erotis, dengan itu Kanda mulai memasukan jari tengahnya sekarang Kanda pun mencari titik titik dimana nanti Allen akan mengerang nikmat tiada duanya.

"Ahhhh!..di..disi..situuu..aahhhhh" Desah Allen dengan sangat Kuat karena ia merasakan seperti ada listrik yang menjalar ketubuhnya.

"Disini,,,yaa"Ucap kanda yang menekan titik kenikmatan Allen Berulang kali dan membuat Allen Mendesah kuat

"Yaaa..Ahhhhhh..DISITUUU..AAHHH .. !"

Kanda dengan cepat mengeluarkan jarinya dan terlihat Allen sedikit kesal akan tindakan Kanda tadi

"Kena..kenapaa?a..aku m...mauuuuu"

"Kau mau keluar kan, Moyashii?"

"I..iyyaa ... ..gaa...tahaaan "

"Setidaknya tunggu aku ,, dan kau tidak boleh keluar hanya dengan jari saja"

"Eh?"

Mendengar perkataan itu Kanda langsung beranjak turun dari kasur dan membuka laci nya, dan terlihat Kanda megeluarkan Botol kecll berisi cairan bening.

"Apaa ituu,,?"

"Ohh inii..Tak akan kuberi tauuu.."Ucapanya sambil berjalan dan naik ke atas kasur keposisi semula dan mulai membuka tutup botol dan menuangkannya langsung keorgan intimnya hingga basah. Allen rasanya hatinya ingin copot melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa didepanya.

"Moyashi balikan badamu "

Tanpa basa basi Allen membalikan badan dan meletakan wajahnya didepan kasur

"Moyashi..Ini sedikit akan terasa sakit" Dengan itu Kanda Langsung memasukan dirinya kedalam lubang didepanya tadi dengan satu hentakan.

"Ahhhhh!.. .saa..sakiiitt..ahhhhh"

"Bodoh jangan seperti itu rileks saja ,, regakan otot otomu "Ucap kanda dengan sedikit tersenggal karena merasa organya di himpit oleh dindingdan menjadi sangat sempit

Denagn itu Kanda diam sejenak dan memberikan waktu kepada Moyashinya itu untuk terbiasa terlebih dahulu,beberapa lama kemudian Allen pun menatap kanda serta mengangguk pelan dengan isyarat agar kanda mulai bergerak

"Ahhh...kaaa..kandaa..di..disitu"

"Hmmmya aku tau.. moyashi boleh aku bergerak lebih dala lagi?"

"Eh...?..Ahhhhhh! ..Jan..gaann..p..posisii..aaahh..ga..kuatahhhh"Kini Kanda meletakan salah satu kaki moyashi keatas pundaknya agar dapat memperdalam organnya agar dapat menekan titik lemah nya kanda pun dengan cermat mengegam organ intim nya dengan satu tangan dan mencubit halus Nipple pemuda dihadapnya

"ahh..jangaaaaaann...kaaa..kalau..kau pege...pegang ..nan..na..ntiiii"

"Ini belum seberapa moyashi~"bisiknya dengan nada menggoda

Pandangan Allen semakin lama semakin memutih ,Lubangnya yang sedang dihantam,dada,organya,serta titik sensitifnya semua dimainkan oleh Kanda secara bersamaan dan membuat Allen merasa ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya segaeraa

"KKKKAAAANDAAA,,,Akuuuuu akuuu...aakuuu ...mauuu.."

"yaa ak..aku tauu. Kau bisa..datang kapan saja moyashi"

"KAANNNDAAAA!AHHHHHH!"Teriak Allen dengan keras dan pemandanganya pun memutih , tidak lama setelah Allen Keluar kanda pun mengeluarkan cairanya kedalam tubuh Allen,seteah itu sebelum kanda jatuh ke kasur dia mencium Allen terlebih dahulu

" _ **Selamat Tidur Aren"**_

Tanpa disadari kedua pemuda ini Timcanpy telah merekam semua adegan yang barusan terjadi di atas kasur,dan mungkin akan menjadi barang bukti yang kuat akan hubungan mereka nantinya.

Setelah itu semua orng yang tadi berpest kembali keruangan masing masing untuk istirahat dan terlihat Komui sedang berjalan ke arah ruang penelitian di depan pintu lab terlihat Johnny dan Reever sedang berbincang

"Bagaiamana apaa ada perubahan?" Tanya Supervisor Komui Lee

"Ada yang aneh Komui san" Ucap Johnny

"Apaanya"

"Innocence nya berubah jadi manusiaa"Ucap Reever

"APAAAA?!"Teriak Komui sambil berlari kearah lab dan melihat tabung besar berisi seorang anak perempuan berambut sangat panjang berwarna hitam .

Peristiwa ini membuat Komui merasa kaget dan ia pun berbicara Johnny dan Reever akan kejadaan ini dan disaat komui asik berbicara didalam tabung orang itu berkata

" _ **Allen Walker"**_

 **Yapzz akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ,, maaf kalau masih ada typo, dan maaf kalau ada adegan lemonya kurang greget,, dan yang pasti aku akan berusaha membuat cerita ini lebih baik. Maaf juga klo updte nya lama , nanti aku usahakan aku bakal mempercepat jadwal update,sekiaan dari saya,, jangan lupa tinggalakan jejak ,, kritik apa pun saya terima. Sampai jumpa di chap 3**


	3. Who Is She

~Omake 2~

Di ruang tamu

Sayaka : Allen .. *sambil meletakan gelas berisi coklat panas dihadapan Allen*

Allen : Hm ? *mengambil minuman itu dan menoleh kearah Sayaka*

Sayaka : Ini siapa ya? *memperlihatkan foto ke Allen sambil menahan ketawa *

Allen : WUAAAHH?! *menyemburkan minumannya*

Sayaka : Hahahhaha *memberi sapu tangan*

Allen : Dari mana kau dapatkan foto itu?! *menerima sapu tangan dan membersihkan mukanya*

Sayaka : Jendral Cross ..

Allen : Wuaaat?! Sejak kapan dan dimana kau ketemu dia..

Sayaka : Dijalan.. *BERBOHONG*

Allen: Bohong ! mana dia biar kuhajar dia! *berlari keluar*

Sayaka : Wuaahhh Allen Bawa Timcampy.. woi JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERSESAT ! *menghelang nafas* . D Gray man bukan milikku Tetapi milik Hoshino Katsura – Sensei. Tapi jalur cerita yang ini miliku. ALLEN TUNGGU AKU !NANTI KAU BISA TERSESAT TANPA TIM HEII !*berlari keluar *

.

.

 **^EPS SEBELUMNYA^**

"Innocence nya berubah jadi manusiaa"Ucap Reever

"APAAAA?!"Teriak Komui sambil berlari kearah lab dan melihat tabung besar berisi seorang anak perempuan berambut sangat panjang berwarna hitam .

Peristiwa ini membuat Komui merasa kaget dan ia pun berbicara Johnny dan Reever akan kejadaan ini dan disaat komui asik berbicara didalam tabung orang itu berkata

" _ **Allen Walker"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **^EPS 3^**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang terik , menandakan hari sudah pagi dan yang pasti semua orang di Black order sudah terbangun dan melakukan tugasnya masing masing , Tetapi tidak dengan 2 Pria ini.. Eh bukan 1 Pria dan 1 Pemuda ini masih tergeletak di atas kasur ,Tak lama kemuadian Golem Emas ini membangunkan majikanya "Kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama" dengan cara menarik rambut majikannya beberapa kali

"...Tim?..."Ucap Allen dengan suara halus pada saat ia ingin mencari keberadaan golem emas nya mata tertuju ke arah depannya ia kaget karena dirinya melihat KANDA YUU didepan matanya , dan jarak antara mereka sangat dekat. Perlahan dia bangun dari Tempat Tidurnya dan mengambil pakainanya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aw! ..Sa..sakit " Ucapnya sambil memakaikan kembali pakaian nya lalu berjalan kearah pintu sambil memgang pinggungnya yang terasa sangat nyeri dan ia tidak lupa untuk memanggil tim untuk keluar. Saat ia membuka pintu tiba tiba ada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berlari dan berhenti tak lupa Alen menutup pintu dan beranya kearahnya

" Kenapa kau ada disini ? Apa kau tersesat?.." Ucap Allen yang heran melihat sosok gadis ini , karena gadis ini masih berumur tidak ada 10 tahun..mungkin 7 atau 9. Dan Allen merasa tidak ada orang semuda ini disini. Dan paling anehnya ini di daerah Kanda Yuu dimana semua orang engan mendekati wilayah Exorcist jepang ini, karena takut akan amukan ganasnya.

".. Aku..."Jawabnya dengan nada binggung sambil melihat kearah Allen

"Siapa namamu..?"

"Hmmm... "

"Kau tidak punya nama?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan menatap Allen dengan tatapan merasa bahwa ia sedang melihat dirinya sendiri ada pada gadis itu. Terlahir dengan tanpa nama.

"Maaf diriku memang kurang sopan.. Nama ku Allen Walker salam kenal." Ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Allen.. Wal..Walker?"

"Ya itu nama ku.. apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Tidak .. Aku ingat Namaku Katherine.. Salam Kenal Allen Walker " Ucapnya dengan riang sambil menatap Allen seolah ia mendapatkan cahaya harapanya untuk hidup la bukanya menerima jabatan tangan dari Allen Gadis ini malahan melompat lalu Allen Kaget dan terjatuh karena Pinggulnya masih sangat sakit.

 **#BRUUK#**

"Wuaaahh maafkan aku ! apa kau baik baik saja?! " Teriak Alllen dengan panik

" Hahah maafkan aku aku yang tiba tiba memelukmu, apa kau baik baik saja ? dari tadi aku melihatmu memegang pinggung mu terus.."

"Ahh itu aku tadi kemaren terjatuh dan melukai pinggung ku jadii..."

"Akan kuantar kau ke UKS yaa... Biar cepet sembuh " kata gadis itu dengan khwatir dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Allen.

"Terima kasihh.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan gadis itu. Sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar Exorict Jepang dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ke Uks terlihat Komui dan suster kepala sedang berbincang dan terlihat suster yang lain sedang sibuk merawati orang yang sakit

"Ah Komui san , Suster Kepala Selamat Pagi" Ucap Allen kearah mereka dengan riang

"Ahh Allen kun selamat pagi.."

"Selamat Pagi Allen Walker.."

"AHH KAU GADIS KECIL KEMARI !" Teriak Komui dan menarik gadis kecil ini kearahnya.

"Komui san kau tau dia siapa?"

"Ah Diaa ... hemmm ...etooo..."

"Komui san?"

"Ahkk ! Lepaskan Aku Dasar pedophil!"Teriak gadis itu sambil menggigit tangan komui dan menginjak kakinya dn beralari kearah Allen dan memeluk nya.

"Wuaah Adauuww !" Ucapnya bersamaan saat Gadis itu menggigit dan menginjaknya. Sampai ia terjatuh.

"Apa kau tak apa apa?" Ucap Suster Kepala sambil memegang bahu Atasanya itu.

"iya aku tak apa apa"

"Allen kun kau kenapa bisa dekat dengn gadis itu? Padahal dia tak mau dekat dengan siapa pun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengannya?!"ucap Komui dengan nada merengek

"Aku tidak melakukan apa punn! Aku hanya menemukannya didepan kamar kanda tadi! Dan berhentilah mencurigai ku"

"Ohh begi- Wait.. Kau bilang didepan Kamar Kanda? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Komui dengan heran dan jga serius kearah Allen. Seketika Wajah Allen menjadi Merah padam dan mulai mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya bersama Kanda.

"Ahhh I...itu a..akuu" Ucap Allen dengan terbata bata. Melihat Tikah laku Allen gadis ini merasa kasihaan padanya.

"Shuuuss! Hei Pedo Itu kan bukan urusan mu apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kanda. Aku ingin kau mengobati Allen "

"Haa apa matsudmu? Kau harus ebih sopan , kau ini gadis lho"

"Haha aku tak akan berkata sopan didepan mu dasar pedo !"

Allen melihat gadis ini dan Komui saling bertengkar, dan ia mengingatkan didirinya dengan Kanda.

"Oh ya Katherine.. kenapa kau membenci Komui ?"

" Diaa mesuummmm! Saat aku bangun dia mencoba menggantikan bajuku dan melucuti semua baju ku!"

"APAAA?" Teriak Allen dengan nada Tak percaya.

"Aku melakukan itu semua agar kau tidak kedinginan"

"Tapi emang harus kau?!"

"SUDAH DIAM!" teriak Suster kepala dan sukses membuat semuanya terdiam

"Walker ayo ikut aku dan akan kuobati kau segera" ucapnya sambil mendorong Komui dan Katherine keluar. Komui dengan cepat menarik Katherine kearah ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu yang memberontak

.

.

.

Setelah itu Allen berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mencari gadis itu , karena takut gadis itu tersesat. Tapi karena merasa hari semakin siang perutnya pun merasa lapar ia pun bergegas ke Cafetaria dan ia langsung menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu sedang duduk bersama Kanda. Sepitas rasanya ingin kabur dari sana tapi melihat kondisi perutnya , ia hanya bisa mengelang napas.

Allen langsung meminta Jerry untuk memasak makanan untuknya tetapi yang aneh ia hanya makan Nasi goreng , Manggo Pudding dan 10 stik Mitarashi dango. Setelah semuanya selesai ia pun duduk di sebelah Lavi,didepanya matanya terdapat Lenallee dan disebelah Lenalee ada Kanda.

"Moyashi chaaann apa kabaar ?!~" Ucap Lavi sambil melrik Allen

" Aku baik baik saja ,, Dan Namaku Allen "

"Allen kun kau tak apa apa? Kok kamu makanya hanya sedikit?"

"Ahh ya aku hanya boleh makan sedikit hari ini dan aku juga merasa mual kalau makan banyak hari ini"

"Eh?! Apa Innocence mu sedang rusak atau bagaimana Moyashi chan?"

"Hahaha M.U.N.G.K.I.N"

"Ohh ya Allen kun kau tadi malam kemana? Kok kamu ga balik bailik kePesta?".Mendengarkan itu muka Allen berubah menjadi merah padam

"Hahah itu aku dipanggil oleh suster kepala untuk meminta obat herbal"

"Kau sedang sakit Allen kun?

"Sedikit .. kayaknya hanya masuk angin"

"Humm .. Oh ya katanya Nii san mau ketemu kita berempat diruanganya "

"Okeeyyy!~"Teriak Lavi dengan bersemangat

.

.

.

Setelah makan Lavi dan Lenalee berjalan didepan mereka da Kanda dan Allen mengikutinya dari belakang , dan terlihat 2 orang itu tidak bertengkar sama sekali sejak di cafetaria Lavi menjadi heran

"Lenalee.." ucapnya sambil bebisik

"Ada Apa Lavi?"

"Apa kau merasa Aneh?"

"Apaanya?"

"Allen chan dan Yuu chan tidak bertengkar dari tadi.."

"Hmm bukanya itu bagus?"

"heeee? Bukanya itu aneehh?"

"Memang sihh .."

"Ne.. ne ne YUUUU CHANN"

"Haa?! Apa yang kau katakan Baka Usagi?! Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan nama depan ku atau akan kupotong lidah mu "Kata Kanda sambil mengarahkan katananya kearah leher Lavi

"Wuaah Maafkan aku! " Teriak nya dan dengan gesit ia berlari kearah belakang Lenalee

Saat kejadiaan itu Allen menatap Kanda dengan diam diam , merasa ada tatapan yang menuju kearanya Kanda pun menatap Allen . Karena merasa lawanya menatap balik Alllen langsung teriak dan berlari dengan cepat kearah Ruang Komui

".. Itu anehh... apa yang kau lakukan Yuu chan?"

"Jangan tanya aku ! dan apa kau mau mati sekarang?!"

"Wuaahh Maafkan aku!"

"Kanda apa yang kau lakukan pada Allen ? "

"..."

"Tidak berkutik ya.. haah Pokonya kau harus berbicara atau aku akan menendangmu dan menggambil mugen mu dengan diam diam"

"..."

"Kanda jawabanmu?!"

"Chee.." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Lavi dan Lenalee

"Ahh dasaar anak itu ayo Lavi!" Ucap Lenalle sambil berlalri kearah ruangan Komui .

.

.

.

Diruangan Komui terdapat Reever dan Komui serta 4 Exorcist lalu komui dengan nada serius berkata

"Hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru"

"Wuaaahh Asiikk!"Teriak Lavi dengan gembira. "Cewe atau Cowo?!"

"Cewek"

"STRAIKE!"

"Bukan matsudku Adik Kecil Perempuan"

"Komui san jangan jangan!?" Teriak Allen dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Allen kun kau tau dia?"

"Iyaa aku tau.. Tapi Komui san ! dia masih kecil sekali"

"Allen ini perintah dari Central"

"Central? Apa mau nya sekarang si tikus busuk itu?" Ucap Kanda dengan tatapan jijik

"Baiklah ada yang ingin kukatakan..Gadis ini Spesial jadi tolong dia kalau ada masalah"

"Pasti akan kutolong" Ucap Allen dengan Nada Tegas

"Hmm kenapa kau jadi begini Allen kun.. jangan jangan kau ?!"

"Komui tolong lepaskan tatapan kotormu itu dan aku tida melakukan apapun dengan nya"

" Iya ya aku bercanda , hei kau sekarang kau boleh masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat Gadis ini masuk dan menggunakan pakaian Exorcist dan berlalri kehadapan Allen

"Alleennnn!"Teriaknya sambil melompat dan memeluk Allen

"Wuahh Katherinee " ucapnya dengan kaget sambil menangkap Katherine

"Moyashi chan aku tak tau seleramu itu anak kecill,, pertama Road si Noah dan sekarang si-"

"Lavi akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga"

"Uahhh aku bercandaa ,,,!"

"Hallo Namaku Lenalee Lee adiknya Komui salam Kenal Katherine"

"ohh kamu adiknya si Pedophil itu"

"Pedo-"

"Lenaleee channnn jangan dengar kan diaaa adikku tercintaaa!"

"Lupakan di..a Salam Kenal Lenalee Lee , Lavi Bookman JR, Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker, Komui Lee, Reveer Wenhaam" Ucap Gadis itu sambil turun dari Allen dan memberi salam layaknya seorang tuan putri.

"Woah dari mana kau tau nama kita semua?"

"Rahasia "

"Oh ya tapi untuk Gadis yang disana belum bisa bertarung ja-"

"Perlu kupukul kau Komui?"Ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan sadis

"Hiii tapi kau memang belum boleh "

"Tapi kenapa Kanda Yuu boleh?"

"Huh?"

"A Tidak Lupakan lagi pula kau tau sendiri kan tubuh ini hanya sementara"

"Apa matsudnya Nii –san?"

"Kau yang memaksa ku "

"Aku tidak memaksamu"

"Gadis ini adalah Innocence"

"APAAA?!" Teriak Lavi, Lenalee dan Allen dengan Kaget , sedangkan Kanda menatap Gadis ini tidak percaya.

"Yaps aku lahir dari Innocence"

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Rahasia"

"Yang pasti aku adalah senjata ampuh kedua untuk mengalahkan Noah , ya kan Kanda Yuu?" Ucapnya dengan nada tenang sambil melirik kearah Kanda

"Che, apa matsudmu?"

"Tidak ada , kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku"

"Tunggu sebelum keluar kau yakin mau bertarung?"

"Ya karena aku telah berjanji kepada seseorang Komui "

"Baiklah , tapi untuk ini kau tidak bisa ikut . Kalian berempat akan kukirim kalian ke Paris lalu ke China"

"Baik "

Saat mereka sedang berbincang dengan serius Gadis ini keluar dari ruanganya dan terlihat gadis itu menundukan kepalanya..

.

.

" _Wuah siapa ini?" tanya seorang wanita menunduduk dan memegang wajah anak laki laki dihadapnya dengan kedua tanganya._

" _Hahahq ini Anak angkatku , bagaimana dia manis kan?" jawab seorang Pria dengan lantang._

" _Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga dan merawat anak ini?"_

" _Tentu saja dengan segenap jiwa raga ku"_

 _Wanita ini hanya tertawa lembut dan melihat anak laki laki ini dan mengendongnya_

" _Kau tau saja aku tak tahan melihatnya .. dia manis sekali.. apa dia di.._

" _Ya.. oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri karena.."_

" _Ya aku tau aku sudah melihatnya, tapi mereka membuang anak ini ... sungguh malang, apa boleh aku menjadikan dia anakku"_

" _hm boleh kalau kau menikah dengan ku hahaha"_

" _Hei kau bisa saja dibunuh olehnya hahaha , meski aku tak bisa menjadikan dia anakku, seringlah datang kemari ya.._ _ **Mana.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 **Hahaha Akhirnya selesai maaf ya kali ini banyaknya Adegan Komui x Katherine .. dan tenang saja chapter besok penuh dengan YULLEN . Thank you untuk yang udah like dan follow cerita saya dan juga yang udah review Thank you banget untuk Kalian..Ada hadiaah untuk kaliaan tapi akan kusimpan untuk chapter selanjutnyaa.**

 **Yang kedua Fanfic ini akan kuselang seling jadi kalau misalnya ada character D gray man yang Ultah akan kurayakan disini.. dan aku sedang bersiap membuat Adegan Yullen saat Tanggal 25 yaitu Ultah Allen .. Itu saja sih jadi byye byeeeee~**


	4. Author Note

**I m really sorry Guys. Laptop ku rusak dan semua data kehapus jadi mungkin akan update lusa atau besok'semoga kalian mengerti ya''**


	5. Jealous

**Sayaka : Merry Christmas !! And Happy New Year!!**

 **Kanda : Hn..**

 **Sayaka : Oh Kanda! Hm.. mana si Honey?**

 **Kanda : Honey? Emang ada di Black order namanya Honey?**

 **Sayaka : Honey mu Allen !!**

 **Kanda : dia bukan honey ku**

 **Sayaka : Serius ? Padahal kau selalu ngeces saat ngelihat Allen half neked dan juga saat Tidur dikereta.**

 **Kanda : bukanya itu kebalik ya?**

 **Sayaka : padahal kau menyukai nya kan?**

 **Kanda : Siapa yang suka sama bocah pendek seperti dia?**

 **Sayaka : Nanti dia diambil orang lho**

 **Kanda : Ambil saja emang ada yang suka ama dia?**

 **Sayaka : Katanya ga suka..**

 **Kanda : che jawab saja**

 **Sayaka : maybe Road , Tyki hemmm dan juga Earl..**

 **Kanda : Kenapa kau beranggap demikian?**

 **Sayaka : ... Kau ingin tau**

 **Kanda : siapa yang mau tau aku hanya bertanya**

 **Sayaka *sama aja * hem karena Road mengambil ciuman pertama Allen, *smirk***

 **Kanda : Ha!?**

 **Sayaka : Dan untuk Tyki mungkin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu**

 **Kanda : Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama matsudmu ? Che drama.**

 **Sayaka : Kau tau ga dimana ?**

 **Kanda : Untuk apa ? Itu ga berg-**

 **Sayaka: Di hutan yang sangat sepi , kau tau kan tempat itu PAS sekali untuk itu~, dan yang terakhir Earl , yah paling no 14, bagaimana ? mana yang menarik baik mu?**

 **Kanda : Diam kau atau kupotong kau! *mencoba meditasi untuk melenyampkan amarah***

 **Sayaka : * smirk* oh ya hadiah untuk mu *memberi kotak lumayan besar***

 **Kanda : Apa ini berguna ?**

 **Sayaka : Yapzzz**

 **Kanda : *membuka kotak * Apa apan ini!? *memegang borgol dan lube***

 **Sayaka : Borgol dan Lube**

 **Kanda : aku tau kenapa kau memberikan ku mainan ini! *melihat sex toys di dalam kardus***

 **Sayaka :bukanya kau suka hardcore ?**

 **Kanda : ha !? siap bilang?!? Apa ini ? *membuka amplop***

 **SAYAKAA APA MATSUDMU INI!?**

 ***membuka kotak kecil yang ada didalam kotak * Dan ini apaaa!? Apa kau buta aku ini pria lho!!**

 **Sayaka: itu kan Vocher Love Hotel dan itu Kimono .. Emang apa?**

 **Kanda : Ya aku tau ini semua dan aku rasa kimono ini ..**

 **Sayaka : Kimono untuk para wanita di lampu merah.**

 **Kanda : dan..? Sekarang kau menggodaku ya dasar mesum..**

 **Sayaka :Haaaa!.? Akan kuhajar kau siapa yang mesum!?**

 **Kanda : D gray man bukan lah milik si mesum disebelahku, ini melainkan milik Hoshino Katsura tetapi jalan ceritanya milik si mesum ini.**

 **Sayaka : Woi !! Kau salah paham sebenarnya aku mau ngasih ini buat malam pertama kalian**

 **Kanda : Kalian?**

 **Sayaka : Kau dan Allen siapa lagi!?**

 **Kanda: Ha?! Kita tidak akan menikah**

 **Sayaka : Ya ya ya dan kau bisa bayangkan Allen memakai kimono dari distrik *lampu merah * dan kau kau memborgol tangan Allen diatas tempat tidur dan tiba tiba Kedua kaki Allen pun terbuka secara perlahan dan baju kimononya pun per-**

 **Kanda : Stop!! *memukul kepala Sayaka dengan mugen***

 **Sayaka : Aw sakitttt !! *melihat kearah para reader* Oh yeah jangan pernah melewati percakapan awal kita karena akan menjadi hits di beberapa charpen dan KATHERINE bukan Oc ya ataupun OOC .Kanda kau akan kuadukan ini ke Allen !! *lari***

 **Kanda : Hei tunggu!!!** *** lari menyusul***

 ** _Episode sebelumya_**

 _"Ya aku tau aku sudah melihatnya, tapi mereka membuang anak ini ... sungguh malang, apa boleh aku menjadikan dia anakku"_

 _"hm boleh kalau kau menikah dengan ku hahaha"_

 _"Hei kau bisa saja dibunuh olehnya hahaha , meski aku tak bisa menjadikan dia anakku seringlah datang kemari ya Mana"_

 ** _Episode Empat_**

Di Sore hari disebuah ruangan terdapat Pemuda tampan dengan Rambut berwarna putih lembut ditemani dengan Pria yang memiliki tahi lalat di keningnya yah si dua titik siapa lagi. Sang Anjing penjaga ini dengan serius mengerjakan tugas dihadapannya , tetapi tidak dengan pemuda yang berumur 16 tahun ini , yang hanya melihat suasana di luar melalu jedela.

"Walker apa kau baik baik saja?"tanya Link sambil melihat kearah pemuda didepanya itu dengan serius."Tidak apa apa Link .." jawab Allen dengan nada pelan dan tatapan yang sayu."Kau teringat dengan Ayahmu?, sebentar lagi natal , dan aku jadi berfikir demikan ."tanya Link dengan nada berhati hati.

"Ya tapi tak usah berpikir seperti itu , maaf membuat mu cemas.. Link menururtmu Natal dan Cinta itu apa?"tanya Allen dengan nada serius sambil menatap Link dengan halus .Link diam sebentar lalu menjawab

"Natal adalah moment dimana kita akan berkumpul dengan teman ,keluarga ataupun pasangan kita, untuk merayakan natal bersama . Mereka merayakan bersama agar berkah dan memori mereka selalu dikenang selama hidup dan memberi harapan baru untuk tahun kedepannya"jawab Link dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu Cinta..?"tanya Allen kedua kali , Link diam sebentar lalu menjawab , "menurutmu cinta itu apa bagimu Walker?"tanya Link

"Cinta itu menyakitkan" jawab Allen dengan nada sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya

Link hanya bisa menghelang nafas " Hem .. Memang Cinta itu menyakitkan , tetapi itu bisa menjadi sumber kekuataan bagi kita"jawab Link dengan cepat dan membuat albino ini binggung

"Cinta membuatmu kuat?"

"Ya , apalagi disaat perang , para finder dan exorcist yang mempunyai kekasih dan keluarga pasti mempunyai kekuatan lebih, dan itu datang dari orang yang mereka kasihi"jawab Link sambil menatap Allen dengan lembut.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Allen dengan nada polosnya membuat Link sedikit geram tetapi ada perasaan bahwa anak ini ga boleh terlalu polos.

"Apa kau ingin terus hidup?"

"Tentu saja!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena ada orang yang akan menunggu ku saat aku pulang"

"Jadi kau dapat jawabanya kan?" tanya Link denghan nada serius.

"Tidak ~" jawab Allen dengan nada polosnya, melihat itu Link hanya berdoa agar anak didepannya untuk tahun kedepannya semakin pintar.

"Mereka bertambah kuat karena mereka tau bahwa ada orang yang menunggunya dirumah. " jawab Link dengan nada berat. "Tetapi Cinta dapat berujung kematian " tambah Link

"Oh begitu .."

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kanda ya?"

" Eh ?! Ituu..."

"Jangan berbohong , aku mendengar desahan mu tau , kau kira ga kedengar apa ? Untung semua yang lain mabuk , berterima kasih lah padaku "ucap Link dengan santai sambil menyeringai Allen

"KAU MENDENGARKAN KU?!!!"tanya Allen dengan muka merah.

" Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Link sambil melihat Allen dengan serius

"I..iya aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku , saat aku melakukan itu dengan Kanda , aku merasa Kanda tidak ingat dengan itu dan membuat perasaan ku campur..a..aduk" jawab Allen dengan terisak.

Lalu Link berdiri dan berjalan kearah Allen lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikanya sapu tangan.

"Walker .. Bagaimana kau berbicara pada Kanda baik baik ? Kau tau aku paling lemah ama tangisan, sekarang elap semua diwajahmu, wajahmu berantakan sekali" dengan itu Allen mengambi saputangan Link dan mengelap wajahnya .

"Apa kau akan memberikan informasi ini ke Central?"tanya Allen

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa? Aku menyukai sesama jenis dan itu bertentangan dan ak-"

"Walker , aku lupa bilang Cinta itu... bebas.. Sekarang .." Link mengambil beberapa dokumen yang ada dihadapanya lalu memukul kepala Allen dengan pelan dengan dokumen itu

"Kerjakan ini lalu tidur" ucap Link sambil berdiri menuju posisi semula.

"Link terima kasih... "

"Sama sama. Sekarang selesailkan!"ucap Link dan Allen hanya bisaa terkekeh melihat kelakuan temanya ini

Setelah beberapa Lama didalam Allen , Lenalee , Kanda dan Lavi dipanggil keruangan Komui untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu .

"Link aku pergi dulu.." ijin Allen sambil berdiri lalu dengan cepat Link berkata

"Aku tidak akan ikut misi yang kalian jalankan , tetapi berhati hatilah dan jangan lupa berbicaralah dengan Kanda "ucap Link lalu berjalan kearah Allen

"Katanya kamu tidak ikut"

"Alu tidak ikut tapi aku akan mengawalmu, aku ini masih sebagai pengawasmu lho."

Allen hanya tertawa kecil dan pada saat membuka pintu Allen terkejut melihat Kanda dan Katherine sedang berjalan lurus kearahnya , dan itu membuat Allen sedih dan juga panik , kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Kanda saat ini juga. Dengan itu Allen mendorong Link untuk kembali keruangan dan menutup kembali pintu nya.

"Walker.. Kau "

"Kumohon Link..Aku belum bisa , aku belum siap.." ucap Allen dengan nada terisak dan Link hanya bisa mengelang nafas

"Jangan menangis , aku punya ide tapi sebenarnya merepotkan"

"Apaa?"tanya Allen

Diruangan Komui. Komui, Kanda , Lavi ,Lenalee serta Katherine kaget melihat Allen digendong ala bridal style oleh Link dan membuat Kanda kesal , karena Allen tidak memberontak sekali pun

"Ya ampun Allen apa yang terjadi " tanya Katherine bangkit dari sofa menuju kearah Allen dan Link

"Dia terjatuh dari tangga dan melukai kakinya " jawab Link dengan nada serius. Dengan itu Link merebahkan Allen disofa dengan sigap Katherine melihat luka itu

"Ya ampun kau benar , terima kasih ya... Umm"

"Howard Link .. Kau?"

"Katherine... Terima kasih Link sudah mengantarkan Allen aku sungguh berterima kasih "ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Tidak apa apa , maaf aku seharusnya LEBIH MEMPERHATIKAN dia , sepertinya aku gagal menjadi pengawasnya"ucap Link dengan nada sedih.

Ucapan "lebih memperhatikan" membuat hati Kanda sakit tetapi dia hanya diam ditempat

"Tidak apa apa.. Kau kenapa kali ini Allen ?" tanya Katherine. "Pertama pinggulmu sakit dan sekarang ini. aku takut kau kenapa kenapa" ucap Katherine dengan nada cemas

"Pinggul ?"tanya Lavi dan Lenalee bersamaan

"Kok bisa Allen kun /Allenchan "tanya Lavi dan Lenalee secara bersamaan

"Aku jatuh saat itu.. Dan terima kasih sudah khwatir padaku"jawabnya dengan pelan pelan

"Emang didekat kamar Kanda ada tangga ? Kayaknya agak jauh deh "tanya Katherine

"Itu aku sedang berjalan saja tiba tiba aku tersesat, kau tau kan aku gampang tersesat hahaha..." jawab Allen dengan nada kagok

" .. Bener juga yakan Lena?" tanya Lavi dan Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan Allen bernafas lega tetapi Katherine bertanya lagi sambil mengobati Allen dengan innocence nya , sampai tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun.

"Aku melihatmu pertama kali saat kau membuka pintu kamar Kanda dan kelu-" tiba tiba Katherine terdiam karena merasakan Aura yang mematikan

"Kau salah lihat ya kan!?"tanya Allen sambil melotot kearah Katherine dan ia pun hanya mengangguk

"Kau berbicara seperti Kanda sudah "tidur" dengan Allen chan saja "ucap Lavi dengan nada riang

"Hahah ga mungkin aku tidu-" ucap Allen terpotong karena Kanda berbicara dengan volume lebih keras

"Kalau aku memang tidur dengan Moyashi bagaimama?" tanya Kanda dan membuat Katherine dan yang Lainnya kaget dan Allen sekejap pingsan

"KAU TIDUR DENGAN ALLEN /ALLEN CHAN /ALLEN KUN !!? " tanya Lavi , Lenalee dan Komui secara bersamaaan , tetapi Kanda melihat tidak ada reaksi kaget di wajah Link.

" Ya dia tidur dengan ku saat kalian semua mabuk pada saat pesta kemarin , dan kau anjing nya Central , kenapa kau tidak kaget?" tanya Kanda dengan serius.

"Walke- tidak Allen selalu berbicara masalahnya kepadaku dan aku selalu menanggapinya , tetapi aku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Central , karena kita TEMAN DEKAT "ucap Link sambil berjalan kearah Allen dan mengusaap rambut nya dengan pelan.

"Kau apakan moyashi!?" tanya Kanda dengan geram.

"Tidak..matsudku belum " ucap Link dengan santai

"Hei kau girly face " ucap Katherine dengan kesal lalu menendang Kanda tepat pipi kananya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai

"Che!! Apa ,matsudmu ini!?!"tanya Kanda yang langsung berdiri sambil mengelap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya

"Siapa yang bilang boleh menyentuh Allen!!?"

"Che kenapa emang ? Kau bukan pacar atau orang tua atau pun keluarganya. Aku melakukan itu secara iklas dan kita berdua ingin melakukanya , jadi jangan menyalahkan aku aja!" ucap Kanda dengan kesal

Ucapan itu membuat Katherine kesal tetapi dia mengurungkan semua nya , lalu Kanda berjalan menuju ke albino lalu menggendong Allen ala bridal Style

"Bila ada yang berani menyentuhnya akan kupotong organ intim kalian semua lalu akan kugantung dipintu gerbang black order , jangan lupa itu" ucap Kanda dan meninggalkan ruangan

Setelah sejoli itu keluar Link mengelang nafas lega

"Kau merencanakan ini semua kan?" tanya Lavi

"Ya aku sengaja dan aku berharap semua berjalan dengan baik , lalu mereka baikan " tetapi Katherine hanya menyerah dan menambahkanya "Ya mereka ada masalah "

 _"Sisanya kau yang urus Allen/ Walker_ "Ucap Katherine dan Link

Langin semakin lama semakin cerah dan sinar matahari pun masuk kedalam setiap ruangan , dan membuat albino pun terbangun ,saat ia ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia pun melihat kesebelahnya dan terdapat Kanda sedang tidur sambil memeluknya ,seakan memberi perintah untuk tidak kabur.

"K..kanda?"

"Hem..?"

"Aku ingin bangun, bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"tanya Allen sambil mencoba membebaskam dirinya dari Kanda

"Diam kau..aku masih ngantuk ,tidurlah lagi.."ucap Kanda sambil memperkuat pelukanya.

"Ano... Kanda ''

"Apa?"

"Ka..kau lupa kalau kita ada misi?"

"Akh..aku lupa" jawab Kanda dengan santai dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"K..kanda nanti kau bisa dimarahi oleh Komui"

"Aku? Bukanya kita?"jawab Kanda sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda disebelahnya itu.Tetapi Allen bukan nya menerima tetapi bergerak mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu melihat reaksi albino Kanda memperjauh jarak antara mereka berdua dan melepas pelukannya,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan ak-"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Nanti saja sekarang kita harus selesaikan misi dulu.." ucap Allen dengan cepat kekamar mandi dan terlihat Kanda hanya bisa pasrah dengan muka yang suram

Mereka berempat : Kanda , Lavi , Lenalee dan Allen sedang berisiap pada saat Allen ingin naik perahu Allen pun berhenti karena mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"ALLEN TUNGGU!!" ucap Katherine sambil berlari kehadapanya

"Katherine!? Ada apa?"tanya Allen sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan halus, lalu dengan cepat Katherine memakaikan gelang ke tangan normal Allen

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Allen

"Itu jimat pelindung , hati hati dijalan ya.."ucap Katherine dengan nada sedih.

" Aku baik baik saja aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat kan ada teman teman yang melindungi ku"

Ucap Allen dengan nada riang. Setelah itu Allen dkk pergi untuk menjalan kan misinya.

Disebuah tempat serba putih dan dilorong terdapat seseorang bernyanyi

 _"Senenkou wa sagashiteru..daiji na haato sagashiteru..~Hum..hum..hummm~"_

"Road kau sedang apa?"tanya Pria Portugis ini kehadapan keponakan kecilnya itu..Road.

"Aku sedang ingin pergi ke ruangan Earl! Aku sudah bosan ! Aku ingin pergi keluar dan bermain dengan para exorcist!" jawab Road dengan nada merengek

Dengan itu Pria portugis ini hanya bisa menghelang nafas dan mengikuti Road dari belakang. Setelah sampai diruangan Earl, Road langsung berlalri dan memeluk Earl.

"EARL!! aku mau main keluar!!" ucap Road dengan rewel

"Road kau mengagetkan aku saja, tenang saja Road, aku sedang menyusun rencana. Oh ya bagaimana kalau kau mau kau dan Tyki akan pergi untuk misi.. bagaimana? "

Earl sambil melihat Road dan Tyki

"Yeaaahh !! Aku bisa bertemu dengan ALLEN !!"Ucap Road dengan gembira sedangkan Tyki hanya senyum senyum sendiri.

"Earl itu apa?" tanya Tyki karena Earl sedang memegang Photo keluarga

"Hem ini? Aku tidak tau " jawab Earl dengan santai dan Road melihat gambar foto itu. Terlihat 2 Anak laki laki kecil bersurai ungu dan Wanita bersurai Hitam lembut dan Pria bersurai Coklat kehitaman.

"Earl apa ini fotomu?" tanya Tyki

"Bukan ini aku dapat dari kamar Neah.. Mungkin ini foto kelurga Neah"

"Heee begitu aku tidak tau kalau Ibu dan Ayahnya seperti ini" jawab Tyki dengan santai dan terlihat muka Road yang sedih saat melihat Foto Neah masih kecil.

"Sekarang pergilah dan selesaikan tugas kalian " ucap Earl dengan tegas dan sekejap Road dan Tyki menghilang.

Di waktu yang sama di Black Order Katherine sedang melihat Allen dkk berangkat ,lalu meletakan salah satu tangannya kearah jantungnya

 ** _"Kuharap kau akan baik baik saja Allen "_**

.

.

.

.

 **Huft Maaf ya baru next sekali lagi jangan pernah ngeskip Percakapan utama sebelum cerita dimulai**

 ** _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_**


	6. Chance

**Sayaka : ALLEEEENNN!!!**

 **Allen : Sayaka ? Kau kenapa??**

 **Sayaka : Allen *terisak***

 **Allen : kenapa kau nangis..?**

 **Sayaka: Ka..kanda!!**

 **Allen : kenapa dengan si BaKanda!?**

 **Sayaka: Dia memukulku dengan mugennya..!!**

 **Allen : _* sweetdroop*_ kau emang ngapain Kanda !?**

 **Sayaka : Aku hanya memberinya hadiah Merry Christmas,setelah ia tau isinya dia malahan memukulku dengan mugenya.. _*sob *sob *_**

 **Allen : Kau emang memberikan dia apa?**

 **Sayaka: Ah itu tentu saj-**

 **Kanda : Sayakaaa!!!! _*berlari kearahnya mugen ditanganya*_**

 **Sayaka : Hiiii!!!! Tolong aku Allen ! atas nama ayah angkatmu Mana!!!**

 **Allen : Stop Kanda!! _*melindungi sayaka*_**

 **Kanda : Minggir dasar BakaMoyashi!!!**

 **Allen : Namaku Allen!! Kenapa kau marah begitu!? Dia itu author di cerita ini kalau kau membunuhnya cerita ini gak bakalan selesai! dan apalagi dia itu Perempuan dasar BaKanda!**

 **Kanda : Minggir dia itu !!**

 **Allen : Sudah !! Kau harus minta maaf! Kau sudah memukulnya!**

 **Kanda : Tidak**

 **Allen : Kanda!**

 **Kanda : Che...maaf _*dengan nada kecil_ ***

 **Allen: Apa? Ga kedengaran**

 **Kanda : Maaaf!! Sudah puas kan!?**

 **Sayaka: wow kau ternyata bisa minta maaf?**

 **Kanda : Che .. Emang kenapa, kau kira aku ga pernah minta maaf?**

 **Sayaka : Iya~ _*nada polos_ ***

 **Kanda: DIE**

 **Sayaka: Oke ga apa apa Merry Christmas!! Allen ! Dan Happy Birthday!! * _memberi 2 kotak cukup besar berwarna merah dan hijau ke Allen *_**

 **Kanda berikan dia juga !**

 **Kanda : Che aku tak akan memberikannya disini nanti saja pas malam hari _*smirk_ ***

 **Sayaka dan Allen : * _blush_ ***

 **Sayaka: Baiklah Allen buka yang hijau dulu..**

 **Allen : * _nods dan membuka kotak hijau*_ Makanan !!**

 **Sayaka: kau suka kan?! Itu hadiah Natal**

 **#Kotak hijau berisi banyak makanan : Kue kering , tar kecil , permen , dll#**

 **Allen: * _nods dan mata terbinar*_ Makasih banyak Sayaka!! *memeluk sayaka***

 **Kanda : Hadiahnya normal...**

 **Allen : Emang kau dapat apa?**

 **Kanda : barang lakn-**

 **Sayaka: Hahaha aku hanya memberikanya sesuatu yang " _manis_ "**

 **Allen : Pantes dia kan ga suka manis**

 **Sayaka : hem begitulah**

 **Kanda: Moyashi bukan itu matsu-**

 **Sayaka : Kalau begitu D gray man bukan milikku, melainkan milik Hoshino Katsura sensei tetapi jalan ceritanya milik ku . Katherine bukanlah OC . Allen Hadiah warna merah itu spesial banget...! Dadahhh!! * _pergi_ ***

 **Allen : Hadiahnya apa ya? * _membuka kotak merah*_**

 **~~Hening~~**

 **Allen : Kyaaaa!! Apa apan ini!!?**

 **Kanda : Wuah .. Itu..**

 **Allen : Kanda... Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan ?**

 **Kanda: Hell Yeah!!**

 **Allen dan Kanda : * _mengaktifkan innocence*_**

 **Allen : Ayo kita bunuh dia * _smirk_**

 **Kanda : Hahaha ayoo * _suara ingin membunuh*_**

 **Allen Kanda: Sayaaakaaaa!!! * _mengejar sayaka_** *

 ** _Episode Sebelumnya_**

 _Di waktu yang sama di Black Order Katherine sedang melihat Allen dkk berangkat ,lalu meletakan salah satu tangannya kearah jantungnya_

 _"Kuharap kau akan baik baik saja Allen "_

 ** _Episode Lima_**

"Eh?! Pindah posisi!?" teriak Allen dengan nada tidak percaya dan membuat teman temannya hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan pasrah.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kereta dan ditemani oleh 3 finder dan para finder berada dalam 1 ruangan dengan mereka.

"Yaa..kemaren nii san kan udah bilang kau tidak mendengarkannya ya Allen kun?"

"Lenalee kemaren kan Allen dan Kanda.." ucap Lavi

"Oh iya aku lupa,kemaren kan kau pingsan jadi Kanda mengantarkanmu ke kamar . maaf ya Allen kun "ucap Lenalee

"Tak apa apa.. jadi misi baru kita apa?". tanya Allen dengan serius sedangkan Kanda hanya mendengarkannya dan memperhatikan Allen

"Kita belum tau.. Yang kita tau Tiedol dan Marie menggantikan misi kita lalu kita pegi kesuatu daerah "ucap Lavi

"Huh tidak tau???"tanya Allen

"Kenapa kau tidak tau Baka Usagi?"tanya Kanda

"Kita juga ga tau pastinya,bagaiamana dengan kalian ? apa yang kalian tau sesuatu ?"tanya Lavi dengan serius sambil menatap para Finder

"Yang kita tau ini berhubungan dengan para mafia" ucap salah satu finder

"Mafia..?" tanya Kanda , Lavi dan Lenalee secara bersamaan dan Allen hanya bisa menunduk dengan tatapan horor.

"Ya katanya Mafia sedang menyandra semua warga disana , mereka memberi perintah, untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaan mereka atau siapa mereka dan tujuan mereka. Bila dilanggar akan dibunuh. Saat kita bertanya kepada orang pendukung Order mereka hanya bilang itu ulah mafia, dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi."

"Apa ada lagi yang kalian tau ?"tanya Lavi dengan serius

"Brown Lock" jawab salah satu finder dan disaat itu Allen berdiri lalu bertanya kepada Finder

"Apa mereka bilang "Lily?"tanya Allen dengan serius

Kedua finder ini diam sebentar lalu mereka mengangguk

"Ah.. Tidak" dengan itu Allen pun hilang kesadaraanya dengan cepat Kanda menangkapnya ,karena posisi dia yang paling dekat dengan Allen.

"Wuahh Allen chan kau baik baik saja, kenapa kau malahan pingsan !?"

"Allen kun?!"

"Bagaimana ini ?"tanya Kanda dengan serius

Mereka hanya diam saja , Kanda menggendong Allen untuk merebahkanya di tempat duduk , saat itu Lenalee melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela kereta , dan Lenalee mempunyai ide

"Ayo kita rawat Allen disana , soalnya tempat penginapan kita masih jauh dari sini"ucap Lenalle dengan nada serius

"Disana?"tanya Kanda dan Lavi bersamaan

.

.

.

.

"Permisi!.." Sapa Lenalee dengan suara yang kencang agar penghunui rumah mengetahui kedatangan mereka,setelah beberapa lama keluarlah sosok pria bertubuh besar dan memaki topi jerami

"Ah!! Lenaleee~~ Selamat data- Gyaaaa!!" teriak pria itu sambil berari kearah Kanda yang sedang menggendong Allen yang masih pingsan.

"Gyaaaaaa!! Tidaaakk !!MOTHERRR !!! Allen matii!!!"teriak nya dengan histeris untuk kedua kalinya sambil berlari kedalam rumah

"Apa ? bukan hey tunggu dulu!!" teriak Lenalee dan mengejar pria itu

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha kau jangan histeris dulu Allen cuman pingsan dasar bodoh" ucap seorang wanita tua sambil meminum wine kesayanganya

"Aku kan kaget ngelihat Allen seperti itu maaf " ucap Pria itu sambil membungkuk kan dirinya kehadapan Lenalee dll

"Haha tak apa apa .. Maaf sudah menganggu mu Mother, Barba"ucap Lenalee dengan sopan lalu Wanita tua ini hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa kalian kesini ,dan ada wajah baru disini"

"Ah maafkan kami Aku Lavi Bookman Jr." kata Lavi dengan terenyum

"Hoh Bookman , ternyata si tua itu masih hidup juga ha ha ha" lalu ia pun melihat Kanda

"Che..Kanda"

"Kanda kau tidak sopan ! "Ucap Lenalee dengan kesal

"Che..sama saja"

"Hem baiklah tak apa oh yeah sebentar lagi dia datang"

"Siapa? Ah jangan jangan Liza? Aku sudah lama tak bertemunya.. apa dia baik baik saja?

"Ya kondisinya semakin lama semakin baik meski dia belum bisa melupakan Lenny"

"Hey Lenalee , tolong bisa jelaskan kekita , aku jadi kayak ga update" bujuk Lavi dengan wajah memelas

"Lavi... Jadi Dia Mother seperti jendral Cross pelindung Allen kun dan Mother ini pendukung Order, dan pria besar ini Barbar Dia ini teman Allen sejak kecil dan bisa dibilang seperti pamanya, dan Liza adalah perempuan yangAku dan Allen temui saat sedang melaksanakn misi , sudah jelas?"tanya Lenalee dengan lembut. Lavi dan Kanda hanya bisa mengangguk ,setelah itu pintu rumah pun berbunyi

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

Dengan sigap pria besar ini membuka pintu rumah dan terlihat gadis bersurai coklat muda datang kedalam rumah

"Barba .. Mother , Aku datang lagi dan ohh.. Lenalee chan"

"Liza! apa kabar mu?"tanya Lenalee sambil mendekatkan diri kearah Liza

"Aku baik baik saja .. Allen kun dimana?" Lenalee langsung menunjuk Allen yang tertidur disofa

"Allen kun !? Apa dia baik baik saja?"tanya Liza dengan Khwatir

"Che..Dia hanya pingsan"jawab Kanda dengan kesal

"Aha jangan jangan Yuu chan cemburu yaa~ Allen chan banyak temen cewek " goda Lavi sambil mencolek pipi kanda dengan cepat Kanda memukul kepala Lavi dengan cukup keras

"Diam kau dasar BakaUsagi!! Diam atau akan kujadikan kau sup kelinci malam ini!!" teriak Kanda dengan kesal dan membuat Liza ketakutaan

"Ahaha tak usah dipikirkan Liza, Kanda memang begitu , oh yeah bagaimana kalau kau mencoba memeriksa Allen?" tanya Lenalee kepada gadis didepannya lalu ia pun menggangguk

"Memeriksa? Emang dia bisa?"tanya Lavi

"Hehe Liza ini Seorang Suster lho.."jawab Lenalee dengan riang

"Haha Lenalee kau tak perlu seperti itu , aku jadi malu" ucap Liza sambil tertawa kecil

"Liza , bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Mother dengan serius. Liza hanya tersenyum lalu berkata."aku sudah merasa lebih baik , semua karena bantuan Allen dan Lenalee" jawab Liza sambil tersenyum

"Hem syukurlah..apa lebih baik kita bawa Allen kerumah sakit?"tanya Barbar

"Tidak usah dia ,mungkin kecapean dan sedikit stress, makanya dia pingsan . Apa dia menerima sesuatu hingga dia pingsan?"tanya Liza

"Hem kita cuman memberitahu tentang misi kita dan saat salah satu finde ini bilang kata "Lily "dia langsung pingsan." jawab Lavi dengan serius

"Lily... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar...dimana ya.."jawab Liza Setelah itu pada saat Liza berfikir dan Liza merasakan tangan Allen mulai bergerak dan lama kemudian Allen pun membuka matanya.

"Allen kun kau baik baik saja?"tanya Liza dengan ceria dan cemas.Allen perlahan bangun danmenyenderkan diri di sandaran sofa sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Iya.. Aku baik baik saja.. Kau?"

"Liza kau ingat?"

"Ah! Liza kenapa kau disini?!"

"Ceritanya panjang, disini kau ada dirumah mother"

Setelah itu Allen pun melihat sekelilingnya.

"Allen kun kalau kau masih pusing tidurlah lagi"bujuk Lenalee dan disetujui oleh anggukan Lavi.

"Che..akhirnya kau bangun juga"

"Aha~ Yuu chan jangan begitu , saat Allen chan pingsan , kau sangat khwatir kan?~"

"Che diam kau dan jangan panggil nama depan ku!!"

"Oh si Moyashi sudah bangun?"tanya Wanita tua ini dengan girang sambil menghisap rokok

"Pfttt apa itu Allen chan dia memanggil mu sama seperti Kanda " ucap Lavi sambil memegang perutnya

"Che ternyata ada juga yang menyadari nya kalau memang dia itu Moyashi" ucap Kanda dengan nada bangga. Dengan itu Allen langsung merebahkan diri lagi sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan

"Mother apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"teriaknya dengan histeris dan semua pun tertawa

"Jadi Liza , kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Lavi

"Hm... Lily.. Aku cuman mendengar namanya dia itu pemilik bar dan lampu merah namanya Brown Lock"

Jawab Liza sambil mengingat kembali.

"Berarti sama ya?" tanya Lenalee dan Lavi hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau dengar sesuatu yang Aneh ? Didaerah Brown Lock ataupun disekitarnya?"tanya Lenalee

"Yang kudengar memang ada beberapa warga meninggal gara gara menentang seseorang, dan katanya dia mempunyai permata berwarna hijau. Dan katanya lagi permata itu mempunyai kekuatan bisa membuat orang berhasulinasi , dan bila terperangkap terlalu lama orang yang itu akan mati" jawab Liza

"Waw kita mendapatkan informasi yang sangat bagus!!! Terima kasih Liza! "Ucap Lavi dengan girang

"Sama sama...ano?"

"Ah maaf namaku Lavi dan pria disebelahku Kanda Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal aku Liza"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan informasi itu dari siapa?"tanya Lenalee

"Oh iya iya bener juga" ucap Lavi

"Hem itu... 3 hari yang lalu Orang itu menyuruh kita para suster untuk mengobati seseorang dirumahnya dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka berdua"

"Kau bilang dia , dia itu siapa?"

"Sepertinya Mafia.."

"Hahaha Yosh , sekarang bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini?" ucap Lavi sambil berfikir

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian"ucap Allen dengan cepat dan serius

"Eh ?! Allen chan serius!? Ini mafia lho!?"

"Lavi , aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri , dan aku tak mau para mafia itu menyakiti orang lebih banyak lagi"

"Allen kun kita ini teman,kita ini setim kan!? Jangan tanggung semuanya sendiri!" ucap Lenalee dengan kesal

"Lenalee aku ..."

"Che.. Kau kira kita ini lemah , kita ini Exorcist , manusia biasa bisa kita bunuh lebih cepat daripada para akuma"

"Kanda!! Kau jangan memperburuk keadaan , kau tau kan ini mafia!!"

"Iyaa aku tau! Kenapa kau yang harus mengerjakan nya sendirian? Jangan jangan kau punya sesuatu urusan dengan mereka?"

"Itu..."

"Haha mafia itu jatuh cinta sama bocah ini" ucap Mother dengan enteng , lalu terlihat semua orang tercenga atas pernyataan Mother

"Eh?!! / Ha!? "teriak semua orang didalam rumah Mother kecuali Mother dan Allen

"Mother!!! Kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu soal ini " teriak Allen dengan histeris sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal

"A..allen ku pn matsudnya apa?"tanya Lenalee

"Ukhh ...itu..."

"Allen chan kau selingkuh , Yuu !! Allen chan selingkuh!!"

"Diam kau dasar bakaUsagi! Woi Moyashi apa matsudmu!?

"Ukhh... Mother!!"

"Kau sendiri yang jelaskan , itu masalahmu"

"EH!??"

"ALLEN KUN / ALLEN CHAN / MOYASHI"

"Itu..saa-" ucapan Allen terpotong saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dengan cepat Barbar membuka pintu itu dan masuklah seseorang gadis muda memakai kimono merah panjang (A/N Pakaian kayak geisha di jepang ) dan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang tergerai panjang.

"Allen Walker apa ada disini!?"tanya gadis berambut coklat kehitaman sambil memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya dengan salah satu tanganya, sebelum gadis itu memasuki ruang tamu , Allen langsung menyebunyikan dirinya kedalam kamarnya

"Hoho Lily Lama tak berjumpa" saat mendengar itu para Exorcist melihat Lily dengan seksama

"Ah maaf atas kelancangan ku , ohoho maaf ternyata kau sedang ada tamu mungkin aku akan kembali.." Saat ingin membalikan diri Mother pun berbicara "Kalau kau mencari Allen dia ada dikamarnya "dengan cepat Lily berlari kearah Kamar Allen

"TERNYATA KAU DISINI ALLEN ! "

"HII! LILY !!"

"CEPAT KAU KEMARI DAN SELESAI KAN TUGASMU !!"

"GYAAAAA!!!"

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pukulan yang amat keras sehingga kedengaraan sampai luar

Setelah beberapa Lama kemudian Lily keluar sambil menyeret Allen yang terlihat Babak belur diwajahnya

"Maaf akan kubawa dia sekarang juga dari sini"

Saat ia ingin menuju ke arah pintu Lavi dan Lenalee memblokir jalan Lily , dan Kanda memegang salah satu pundak Lily

"Kau mau bawa kemana si Moyashi?" tanya sambil memgang pundak Lily lebih keras

"Aku ingin membawanya ke Brown Lock , dia mencari bocah ini"

"Che.. Tak akan kubiarkan kau membawa moyashi"

"K..kanda.."

Kaupikir kau siapa?!" bentak Lily

"Maaf kan kami Lily , kami adalah Exorcist , bisakah kita berbicara baik baik"

"Ukh..Baiklah..."

"Jadi kau bilang Allen adalah sasaran utama mereka?"tanya Lavi

"Iya , dan aku pikir dia sudah berbicara dengan kalian" jawabnya sambil meminum Wine ditanganya

"Hm..bagaimana kalau kau berbicara dengan serius sekarang Allen?"tanya Lavi dengan serius,dengan itu Allen menghelang nafas dan berbicara

"Baiklah, belum beberapa lama ini aku pergi keluar untuk mencari perkerjaan. Dan berjudi adalah satu keahlianku.

Saat aku dengar ada bar bernama Brown Lock aku berjudi disana , dan aku menang banyak tetapi Lily mengetahui , kalau aku berbuat curang. daripada semua orang marah , Lily dan aku membuat kesepakatan.

Yaitu menyamar menjadi wanita dan melayani orang sela sehari penuh.

Setelah itu aku bertemu salah satu mafia , dan mafia jatuh hati dengan ku ,tentu aku menolaknya dan memberitahu dia kalau aku ini cowo tetapi dia tidak peduli, dan sampai sekarang ia selalu mengirimku surat cinta dan surat terakhir yang ia kirim 1 minggu lalu " dengan itu Allen memberi surat itu ke Lavi dan membaca surat itu dengan suara yang cukup keras agar teman yang lain terdengar

 ** _Allen ~ aku ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi , datanglah padaku sekali lagi di Brown Lock dan aku menantangmu untuk bermain dengan ku . Kalau kau menang akan kuberitahu Innocence ada dimana kalau kau kalah kau harus menjadi milikku_**

 ** _Mafia-R-_**

 _'Ah bahaya nih dia cari mati'_ ucap Lavi didalam hati sambil melirik Kanda, terlihat mukanya sangat kesal serasa ingin membunuh seseorang

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menyuusun rencana?"tanya Lily

"Ah..Tidak aku binggung ..." jawab Allen dengan pasrah

"Oh kalau begitu aku beri jalan keluar , bagaimana kau terima lamaran dia , dengan itu, dia dengan mudah memberikan innocence nya kepadamu, bagaimana..?"

"Oh ada cara itu.. Baiklah" jawab Allen yang masih belum sadar apa yang ia katakan dan membuat teman temanya kaget , melihat ekspresi temanya ia baru sadar akan perkataanya .

 ** _1..2..3.._**

"Ehhhh?! Tidak mau kenapa harus pakai jalan itu DAN KAPAN DIA MELAMARKU!?"teriak Allen

"Ara.. Bukanya dia udah meminta mu, coba baca baik baik setiap surat yang ia berikan"ucap Lily dengan santai sambil meminum wine, dengan itu Allen mengeluarkan semua surat dan meminta Lavi untuk membaca dan menganalisi setiap Surat.

Setelah membaca semua surat , Lavi hanya bisa menghelang nafas dan melirik Lily

"Bagaimana nak Bookman Junior? Apa aku salah?"tanya Lily sambil melirik Lavi

"Allen , dia berkata benar" jawab Lavi dengan pasrah

"Tunggu dulu jadi kau akan terima Lamaranya?"tanya Lenalee dengan panik.

"Woi BakaUsagi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Kanda

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apa apa , semua ada ditangan Allen, apalagi kita berurusan dengan mafia "jawab Lavi lalu menghelang nafas

"Lily tolong bantu aku !! Jangan buat aku seperti ini" ucap Allen dengan sedih.

Melihat ekspresi Allen, Lily mengelang nafas dan mengusap rambut Allen dengan lembut.

"Aku tau , kau akan berkata demikan , aku sudah buat rencana .. "Ucap Lily sambil tersenyum

"Rencana?" tanya Allen dengan riang, dengan itu Lily mengangguk dan menggambil kotak kecil yang ia bawa lalu memberikan kotak itu kepada Allen, dan Allen menerimanyan tetapi tidak membukanya.

" **Apa kau sudah punya pacar atau menikah**?" tanya Lily dengan santai, seketika wajah Allen memerah dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, dan terlihat Lavi mulai menggoda Kanda , dan karena situasi ini tentu saja ia biarkan dan hanya berkata 'che'.

"Lily aku masih berumur 16 tahun!! mana mungkin!"

"17 tahun besok kan kamu ulang tahun Allen kun" ucap Lenalee sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Allen dan wajah Allen menjadi lebih merah dan Lavi malah tertawa terbahak bahak

"Oh belum ya.. **Kalau begitu orang ya kamu suka**?"

"Itu.. Ehh.." ' _Kenapa aku merasa aku sedang berkonsultasi_?'

"Ada ! ada nama nya Kanda Yuu !!!" teriak Lavi , dengan cepat Kanda pun memukul perut dan wajah Lavi dengan keras sampai Lavi tersungur Ke Lantai.

"Baguss..! Bagaimana kita bermain rumah rumahan" jawab Lily dengan gembira, dan Allen dkk hanya menatap Lily dengan tanda tanya

"Rumah rumahan?" tanya setiap orang bersamaan yang ada dirumah itu. Lily hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Allen membuka kotak kecil yang ia berikan dan saat Allen membukanya ia kaget akan isinya.

Isinya adalah **Sepasang Cincin Perak dan dilengkapi Berlian ditengah Cincin itu.**

"Cincin ?! untuk apa?!"dan darimana kau dapatkan ini!? tanya Allen

"Itu aku beli Khusus karena aku tau kau pasti menolak lamarannya , kuharap cincinnya muat ya dan aku membelinya karena, kita kan mau main rumah rumahan!. Jadi kau dan Kanda **HARUS** memakai Cincin itu" ucap Lily.

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu Kanda kaget setengah mati lalu Lavi tertawa terbahak bahak dan terlihat Lenalee dan Allen menatap Lily dengan tanda tanya

"Wohh matsudmu kita akan berakting, kalau Allen dan Kanda sudah **menikah** dan si mafia itu pasti akan membatalkan lamarananya .. Gitu yaa?!" tanya Lavi dengan ceria

"Haha Yapz Benar sekali dan kau Cerdas Bookman! Jadi kamu mau pilih rencana yang mana?" tanya Lily dengan serius. Allen melirik Kanda diam diam dan begitu juga sebaliknya secara bersamaan, lalu menatap satu sama lain ' _hanya sekilas'_ dengan cepat Allen memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah agar tidak kelihatan oleh Kanda. Kanda juga menoleh kearah lain tanpa disadarinya diwajah nya sendiri ada tanda merah dipipinya.

"Tunggu sebelum itu kau harus mengganti bajumu dengan ini Allen"ucap Lily sambil mendorong Kotak sedang dari tasnya .

"Ini apa?"tanya Allen sambil membuka kotak itu dan ia kaget melihat isinya,yaitu kimono putih bermotif bunga merah dan terlebih lagi kimono itu bermodel sama dengan kimono yang Lily Pakai dan juga wig.

"Ah jadi kau .."ucap Allen dengan datar dan Lily pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar

"Pakai itu dan berdandanlah dengan cantik, lalu jangan lupa **_PAKAI CINCIN ITU_** , dan kuharap , **tidak** ada yang memakai seragam Exorcist kalian , nanti para Mafia akan marah, Kalau begitu kutunggu kalian di Brown Lock besok jam 7 malam .. Dahh~"dengan itu ia membuka pintu untuk keluar dan menutupnya kembali.

Setelah Lily menghilang Allen menjatuhkan dirinya secara sengaja ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras

 ** _#Brukk#_**

"Allen kun kau baik baik saja?"tanya Lenalee , dengan itu Allen bangkit lagi dan berkata

"Tidaak aku tidak baik Lenalee apa yang harus kulakukan??"tanya Allen sambil memanahan rasa sedihnya

"Kau tak mau jadi **Istrinya** Yuu?" tanya Lavi dengan nada sedih.

 ** _Tentu saja berakting_**

"Bukan ! Bukan itu mats-"jawab Allen dengan cepat tapi terpotong saat melihat Kanda di belakanganya , dan sukses membuat Wajah Allen merah seperti tomat.Ia menutup kedua Kotak itu dan memasukan kotak kecil ke saku celananya, dan yang besar ditaruh diatas meja didekatnya.

"Haha Mukamu merah seperti tomat!!" Goda Lavi sambil tertawa, saat itu juga Kanda memukul Lavi dengan Mugennya dan dengan cepat Ia memegang tangan Allen dan berjalan keluar.

"Hoho Mother sepertinya Allen kun akan **menikah** sebentar lagi" ucap Barba saambil tertawa kecil dan diikuti oleh Lavi , Lenalee dan Mother

"Ha kalau memang benar kuharap dia selalu bahagia, meskipiun calonya seperti itu" ujar Mother sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Pintu yang barusaan dipakai 'Yullen' untuk keluar rumah

"Ma ma Mother .. Yuu chan emang seperti itu, tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya melalui kata kata , iyakan Lenalee?" Lenalee pun mengganguk lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Saat tanganya ditarik, Allen ingin berbicara ' _memberontak_ ' tetapi dipotong oleh Kanda. "Aku ingin berbicara, diam dan ikuti aku". ucap Kanda , seakan memberi perintah. Dengan itu Allen hanya bisa diam dan jantung ' _hati_ ' berdebar berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat tanganya dan Kanda menyatu.

Kanda membawa Allen ke keramaian Kota. Mereka masih berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Pikiran Allen sedang tidak berada ditubuhnya , ia merasa dirinya melayang , setiap Kanda menyentuhnya.

Tanpa disadari Allen, Kanda membawanya ke Taman dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman. Ia merasa kaku dan tidak berani menatap ataupun melirik Kanda yang duduk disebelahnya

"Che..kenapa kau kaku seperti itu?"tanya Kanda sambil melirik Allen disampingnya

"Haha t..tidak apa ..apa!" jerit kecil Allen dan membuat Kanda sweetdroop

"Kalau tidak kaku berhentilah bersikap demikian" ucap Kanda sambil menyenderkan dirinya ke Bangku itu, dan ia masih melihat Pemuda disebelahnya

"K..kanda..K..kenapa kita.. Bukan matsudku.. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Che.. Dirumah itu berisik sekali.. Jadi sesekali keluar emang ga boleh?" jawab Kanda sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ohh begitu.." setelah mendengar jawaban Allen , mereka berdua hanya duduk diam , tanpa ada yang berbicara dan membuat hawa disana tidak enak.

 **"Kanda / Moyashi" ucap mereka berdua secara** **bersamaan**

"Ah.. Kau duluan Kanda.."

"Che.. Tidak kau dulu.."

"Kau saja!"

"Tidak ! Kau dulu!

"Baikalah , bagaimana kalau secara bersamaan? "lalu mereka pun setuju.

" ** _MAAF_**!" Ucap Mereka secara bersamaan dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau barusan meminta maaf padaku " tanya Allen dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Emang kau pikir aku tidak pernah minta maaf?"tanya Kanda , lalu dengan cepat Allen mengangguk. "Mati saja kau" Ucap Kanda dengan kesal

"Eh bukanya kau barusaan meminta maaf dan sekarang kau malahan menyumpahi ku" ucap Allen dengan wajah yang cembetut . Kanda hanya melihat Allen yang cembetut dan berkata dalam hatinya ' _Cute_ '.

Setelah berfikir demikian Kanda memalikan wajahnya dari Si bocah Putih manis disebelahnya. ' _Whaat Cute!? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan dia seperti itu'_ .

"K..kanda kenapa kau sakit?"tanya Allen sambil menarik pelan baju Kanda , agar Kanda melihat kearahnya.

"Ti..Tidak! Kau kenapa minta maaf?"

"Itu.. Karena .. Aku merasa sudah menyakiti hatimu, karena belakangan ini aku selalu menjahui mu dan mengacuhkanmu" ucapnya sambil menunduk kebawah.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya" jawab Kanda dan menghelangkan nafasnya

"Maaf.. Tapi kan ! Aku ga salah.. habisnya..."

"Kau berkata seperti Aku akan menyesali perbuatan nakal kemarin malam itu?"tanya Kanda sambil melihat Allen , dan Allen pun mengangguk dengan posisi yang masih sama ' _menunduk_ ' "

"Che.. Memang aku menyesalinya.." Saat mendengar perkataan Kanda , Hati Allen pun terasa sesak.

"Dan aku juga mau bilang padamu untuk melupakanya, Karena kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapa siapa" tambah Kanda dan terlihat Allen menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangis , Allen kira Kanda tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ia sadar.

"Karena aku tidak mau memaksa mu , tetapi aku malahan memaksa mu berbuat seperti itu, dan aku yakin kau ingin melakukanya dengan orang yang kau cintai , kan? Jadi aku menyesalinya" ucap Kanda dengan nada lembut. Saat mendengar perkataan itu Allen langsung menatap Kanda dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Che.. Jangan menatap ku seperti itu dasar bodoh, aku bilang ini demi kebaikanmu " ucap Kanda sambil mengelap air mata Allen yang jatuh dengan jari jempolnya. Saat mengelap air matanya, Salju pun mulai turun.

"Ayo kita kembali , sebelum udara semakin dingin" ajak Kanda sambil berdiri , sebelum berjalan, Allen berdiri dan berkata "Ka..kanda ! Aku tak akan melupakan kejadian itu!" ucap Allen sambil menutup matanya dengan paksa.

"Itu terserah mu , kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukanya lebih baik di lain waktu" jawab Kanda dan mulai berjalan menjahui pemuda dibelakangnya

"Di lain waktu!?" ' _ME..ME..MANGNYA BISA?!'_ Saat Allen bertanya, dan bukan jawaban pasti yang ia dapat, Kanda berbalik badan lalu menyeringai Allen dengan Senyuman liciknya ' **_Seksi_** ' ' , dan membuat Wajah Allen memerah , setelah itu Allen mulai berlari untuk mengejar Kanda dan berjalan disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Mother, Allen kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur, dan tentu saja yang lain tidur di ruang tamu. Allen memandang Kotak yang berisi Kimono diatas tempat tidurnya lalu berdiri didepan cermin,dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil, berisi sepasang cincin perak. _'Aku lupa memberikanya ke Kanda, besok aja deh'._

Setelah itu ia memandang dirinya ke cermin dan bersumpah untuk menyelesaikan misi ini meskipun harga dirinya , sedikit terinjak . Lalu ia menaruh kotak kimono itu dibawah tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur sambil tersenyum puas , karena beban nya sedikit terangkat. Yapz ! Ia telah berhasil berbicara dengan Kanda, meskipun masih ada beban yang lain berupa hutang Cross dan misi misi yang akan ingin dijalaninya di kemudian hari . Lalu dengan itu Allen pun tertidur dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan mengantarkanya ke mimpi yang indah

.

.

.

 **Panjang banget ceritanya.. # 4 K words #**

 **Berhubung sekolah sudah mau dimulai mungkin update agak lelet tetapi saya usahain seminggu sekali*ga janji lho*. dan Thank you yang udah mau komen dan,maaf mata author makin lama makin picek jadI banyak Auto tapi ga masalah... akan kuperbaiki THANK YOU**


	7. Mafia

**Sayaka :Tolong ampuni hamba...*berlutut dihadapan Allen dan Kanda***

 **Kanda: Aku tak peduli apa mau mu. sekarang matilah*mengarahkan dengan kearah leher Sayaka***

 **Sayaka: Gyaaa maafkan hamba!!**

 **Allen: Stopp Kanda ..mungkin kita bisa bertanya kenapa dia melakukan ini .. kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah..**

 **Sayaka: Alleeeen !! *Memeluk Allen dari samping***

 **Kanda : kau terlalu lembut..*dengan nada pelan***

 **Allen: Huh? Apa??**

 **Kanda: Tidak! Kenapa kau bisa mengampuni dia setelah anak ini memberimu barang laknat!?**

 **Allen: Shuuu! Bicaramu terlalu kasar Kanda!**

 **Sayaka: Padahal aku cuman membantu hubungan kalian berdua...tapi kalian malah ..**

 **Allen: Thank you Sayaka ..aku tau kau ingin membantu tapi harus memakai cara itu?**

 **Sayaka: Iyaaa!! Aku yakin!**

 **Kanda: Che.. Emang gada cara lain?!**

 **Allen: Bener apa yang dikatakan Kanda..**

 **Sayaka: Aku yakin kalau aku memberikan itu hubungan kalian langsung naikk!!**

 **Kanda : dari mana kau tau?Allen: *mengangguk setuju***

 **Sayaka: Dari Buku BL dan anime dll yang berhubungan dengan BxB!**

 **Allen: BL?BxB? Apa itu?**

 **Kanda: Kau masih muda kenapa kau malahan membaca dan menonton seperti itu!?**

 **Sayaka : Aku bukan anak kecil ! Aku ini adalah Fujoshi yang bebas!**

 **Kanda: Fujoo...Astagaa! Kau ! Dari mana kalau kau tau Fujoshi itu bebas?!**

 **Sayaka: Semua sudah diatur karena semua merupakan hukum alam yang mutlak!**

 **Kanda: berhenti membaca itu semua**

 **Sayaka : Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti!? Impianku sedang terwujud sekarang! Melihat kalian berdua dekat kisah melakukan itu. Itu semua adalah impian para Fujoshi di seluruh muka bumi ini! *Pencinta D gray man pastinya dan shipper Yullen pastinya***

 **Kanda : Sudah kukatakan hen-**

 **Allen : HEI HENTIKAN!Sayaka : Kenapa Allen?Allen : BL itu apa?! BxB itu apa?! Kenapa kalian membicarakan kissing dan segala macam jenis lainnya !? Dan Fujoshi itu apa!!?**

 **Kanda: Gara gara kau moyashi ku tidak suci lagi..!**

 **Sayaka: Bukanyaa Allen ga suci lagi..kan kalian udh pernah gituan..**

 **Kanda: wuaah..KAU!!**

 **Sayaka: Kalau begitu D gray man bukan milikku, melainkan milik Hoshino Katsura sensei tetapi jalan cerita ini milik ku**

 **Allen: JANGAN MENGABAIKAN KU!!**

 ***Episode Sebelumnya***

 **Setelah itu ia memandang dirinya ke cermin dan bersumpah untuk menyelesaikan misi ini meskipun harga dirinya , sedikit terinjak . Lalu ia menaruh kotak kimono itu dibawah tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur sambil tersenyum puas , karena beban nya sedikit terangkat. Yapz ! Ia telah berhasil berbicara dengan Kanda, meskipun masih ada beban yang lain berupa hutang Cross dan misi misi yang akan ingin dijalaninya di kemudian hari . Lalu dengan itu Allen pun tertidur dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan mengantarkanya ke mimpi yang indah**

 ** _* EPISODE TUJUH_** *

Ringan...Yapz itulah yang dirasakan Pria asal Jepang ini sambil menikmati teh hijau nya di meja,melihat reaksi Bocah lugu itu kemarin membuatnya Lega sangat.

Meski semua orang berbicara bahwa dirinya adalah manusia batu,yang tidak punya perasaan. Sebenarnya tidak.Karena saat ini dia merasakan tubuhnya hangat atau bisa dibilang gemetar karena..

Hari ini dia harus berpura pura telah menikah dengan Bocah lugu itu

Gugup? Ya dia merasa gugup setelah ia telah berbaikan dengan bocah berambut seperti kakek tua itu. Ada hal yang membuatnya resah

 ** _1.Kita harus berpura pura kalau kita sudah menikah..._**

 _ **2.Allen akan mengubah penampilannya menjadi SEORANG PEREMPUAN! SHITT!**!_

Bagaimana tidak resah.. melihatnya masih berstatus sebagai cowok aja sudah bisa mengambil hati nya 'mungkin' apalagi dia harus berdandan..

Tapi yang bikin ia kesal adalah..

 **Ada orang yang menyukai pemuda berambut tua itu..**

Dan berniat untuk **_menikahinya_**..

Rasa kesalnya sangat meluap sampai sampai gelas teh nya retak.

"Ka..kanda kau kenapa?" ucap seseorang dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang tangan nya yang memegang gelas tadi.

"Moyashi..."

"i..iyaa kau kenapa?? Gelasnya hampir hancur lho" ucapnya sambil duduk disebelah Kanda (A/N Disofaa lhoo*smirk)

"Moyashi..."ucapnya sekali lagi sambil memeluk Allen dan mendorong Allen sampai Kepalanya jatuh ke sofa

"Ka..kanda!? Heeii!!" teriak Allen dengan nada tidak karuan dengan wajah nya yang memerah

Kanda tidak mendengar ,Dia telah didalam dunianya sendiri. Kanda pun menyerang perpotongan leher pemuda didepanya,pertama dia menjilati leher pemuda itu,dan terdengar respon desahan kecil dari mulut pemuda itu lalu ia mencium lehernya lalu menggigit leher pemuda itu.Allen hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah kuat saat Kanda memberikan Love Bite dan Kiss Mark ke seluruh Leher Allen.Setelah itu Kanda berdiri dengan cepat.

Melihat Kelakuan kanda , Allen merasa bingung "Kanda kau baik baik saja ??"

"...ya aku baik baik saja"

"Ohh..begitu..."

Suasana di sana semakin aneh karena keheningan yang menimpa mereka

"Allen Chan Yuuuu~ *Ohayou*!! Sapa si rambut merah sambil melambaikan tangan kearah kedua sahabatnya itu

"Allen Kun Selamat pagi ,kau juga Kanda"

Allen pun membalas sapaan mereka tetapi kanda hanya bisa mengecih kesal

"Ohh kalian sudah bangun??" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu kamar.Yapz Mother.

"Morning Mother.."

"Morning too you little kid" ejek Mother sambil mengambil wine di kulkas

"Berarti Hari ini... Yaaa!! Happy Birthday Allen!!! " teriaknya Lagi sambil memeluk sahabat kecilnya

"Maaf Allen kun hadiahmu kusimpan di markas setelah balik aku pasti langsung memberikan nya untuk mu" ucap Lenalee panjang lebar

"Aku juga sobat maaf ya nanti kukasih pas kita sudah pulang oke??"

Allen hanya bisa mengangguk.

' ** _Padahal mereka tak usah repot-repot,mereka masih mau menjadi temanku hingga sekarang saja membuatku sangat bahagia'_**

"Bagaimana dengan mu Kanda??kau membelikan Hadiah untuk Allen??"tanya Lagi dengan nada menggoda,tetapi Kanda tidak mempedulikan perkataan si pria bodoh didepannya.Kanda hanya menatap Allen sebentar lalu berjalan ke luar rumah sambil berkata

"Moyashi cepat bersiap siap,Kalian juga! Aku mau keluar sebentar!!" ucapnya dengan tegas lalu keluar dari rumah ,Allen dan yang lain hanya menatap pintu yang barusan Kanda lalui untuk keluar

"Yuu Chan kenapa ya??"

"Entah kenapa yaa.."

"Allen sekarang pergilah ke kamar nanti aku susul ,kita perlu memperias wajah dan mengganti bajumu"ucap Mother dengan tegas

"Eh? O..oke" jawab Allen berdiri lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tyki apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Road sambil berjalan kearah Tyki

"Sudah sebentar lagi " balasnya sambil menarik kancing baju yang paling atas dan kancing baju itu milik..

 ** _Exorcist_**

"Wow kau hebat Tyki sudah berapa banyak korban hari ini"

" 10 finder dan 3 Exorcist, tapi..."

"Ahaha Allen yaa??,well Allen itu milikku ku,bukan milikmu,lagi pula aku tak percaya korban yang kau habisi"

"Haha aku hanya perlu Allen Walker lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini mungkin untuk selamanya" ucap Tyki sambil mengantongi 3 kancing ke saku celana nya

"Well itu semua perintah Earl ayo Tyki kita pergi..lho kenapa??

"Apa si wajah masam nan cantik itu masih ada,aku ingin sekali membunuhnya"

"Ohh matsudmu Kanda Yuu,pasti ada kalau tidak salah hari ini yang bertugas disekitar sini ada Allen , Kanda,Lavi ,Lenalee dan 10 finder"

"Baguslah ..ayo kita pergi Road" ajak Tyki,lalu muncul pintu merah dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam lalu menghilang

.

.

.

.

# ** _PRAKK#_**

Terdengar pecahan beling dari salah satu ruangan di dalam Markas Black Order

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya Allen dan yang lain tidak ada di sana" ucap seorang gadis yang kini berusia 14 tahun yang sedang duduk didepan mejanya. Mejanya berisi banyak tipe bunga dari Gelas atau kaca.

Kekuatan gadis ini adalah merasakan jiwa seseorang melalu bunga kristal. Bunga ini terbuat dari jiwa manusia yang pernah ia sentuh. Saat ia menyentuh sedikit saja orang maka bunga akan terbentuk dari jiwa seseorang yang sudah ia sentuh..bunga nya ini akan terus bersinar bila orang ini masih hidup dan akan hancur bila orang itu mati dan ia bisa merasakan dimana mereka mati.

"Aku harus cepat cepat memberi tahu Komui dan aku akan meminta ijin kesana" ucapnya sambil mengambil busur panah innocence nya lalu berlari kearah ruangan Komui

.

.

.

.

.

"Awwwww... Sasakit!!!"

"Tahan sebentar ini hanya untuk menguatkan obimu..mau nanti kimono mu jatuh ditengah perjalanan??" ucap Mother dengan Serius

"T..tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu diam saja! Heeii bagaimana dengan dia?!!!"teriak Mother dari dalam kamar

"Kanda sudah selesai kok!!"teriak Lenalee

"Ehh?!kok dia bisa lebih cepat?!" tanya Allen dengan kesal dan bingung

"Tentu saja dia cepat dia cuman memakai Tuexdo lalu menata rambut sedikit,sedangkan kau dari atas sampai bawah harus dimodifikasi"jawab Mother

"Kenapa"

"Shuu diam,dan sekarang selesai"

Terilihat Allen memakai wig yang tadinya digerai panjang tetapi dimodifikasi,sekarang rambutnya dikonde diarahkan samping diatas telinga kanan,memakai kimono putih yang terbuka sampai kedua bahu putih susunya terlihat,lalu memakai syal putih di lingkari ke sekeliling lehernya.

Ia memakai syal karena..

Untuk menutupi..

Bite Mark dan Kiss marknya yang barusan diberi oleh Kanda

"Uhkk ini mah keliatan banget"

"Kau semalam bercinta?"

"ehh tidak dia hanya memberikan aku ini tadi sebelum kalian bangun"

"Hihihi ganas ternyata"

"M..Mother.."ucapnya dengan nada malu

"Ayo keluar calon suamimu udh nunggu lho"

"M..Mother kau membuatku Malu, lagi pula dia bukan suamiku.."

"Kan kubilang calon suami"

"ukh...aku tidak bisa menang melawan Mother"

"Sudah lah ayooo"ajak Mother sambil menarik tangan Allen keluar dengan perlahan.

Saat keluar terlihat semua orang tertuju kearah Mother dan Allen

"Wooww Allen Chan kau terlihat ma-" ucap Lavi terpotong karena ia dibekap oleh Lenalee

"Kau gemana sih..biarkan calonnya yang memujinya dulu dasar bodoh!"bisik Lenalee dengan tajam ke telinga Lavi

"Mphhmphh"(A/N Matsudnya: Maaf)

"Ayo sana " ucap Mother sambil mendorong pelan kehadapan Kanda

Kanda memakai Tuexdo Biru dan Rambutnya digerai.

Pertama Kanda menunjukan Ekspresi kesal karena dia tidak boleh mengikat rambutnya, tetapi setelah melihat Allen yang berpenampilan WAH perasaan kesalnya pun buyaar.

"K..kanda katakan sesuatu "

"Ah.. tidak.."

"Eh.. apa?? Apa aku terlihat aneh. ? Iya kan??aneh ya??"

"T.. tidak..itu.."

"payahh nih Yuu ngomong aja susah gemana mau kelepek kelepek nantinya??"

"Che berisik BakaUsagi!!"

"Kandaaa??"

"Akhh Cocok kok! Udah puas?"ucapnya sambil membalik kan badan untuk menutupi wajahnya

"Arigatou Kanda "

"Hmm"

"Wah wah ternyata diluar dugaan ku!! Kalian serasi bangeettt!!"teriak seorang gadis

"k.kau LILY KENAPA ADA DISINI?!"Terik Allen histeris

"Aku mau menjemput kalian"

"Lho bukanya kita mau kebar ?"

"I..itu karena Si Mafia mengajak Kita semua kepesta "

"Semua? Kapan dia?"

"Aku memberitahu mereka kalau kamu telah menikah dia tetep ga percaya lalu ia meminta aku mengundang kau dan Kanda ..maaf"

"Apa boleh buat.."

"Aahh! Cincin nya mana?!!!"

"Oh iyaa...ini Kanda"ucap Allen sambil memberikan cincin itu ke Kanda

Setelah itu mereka memakai cincin mereka sendiri sendiri.dan terlihat Lily kesal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Cihhhh kenapa kalian tidak memakaikannya satu sama lain?"tanyanya dengan nada ngambek

"Ehh!? T.. tidak!!"ucapnya sambil menutup muka nya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan

"Well ga apa apa sih asal akting kalian bener bener kalau kalian sudah nikah..aku bilang ke si Mafia,Kalian baru nikah 1 bulan well jadi PENGANTIN BARU!KALIAN HARUS BERAKTING SEAKAN AKAN KALIAN PENGANTIN BARU! JELAS!?". Setelah mendengar ocehan Lily mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Lavi ,Lenalee Kalian serasi sekali! Fashion kalian keren banget,Lavi jaga Lenalee,Kanda jaga Allen ,Aku merasa Pesta ini bukan pesta biasa."

Semua pun mengangguk.Lenalee memakai mini dress warna merah dan Lavi memakai Tuexdo berwarna hitam

"Aku merasa tidak cocok pakai Tuexdo ini" ujar Lavi dengan malas

"Lavi..bertahanlah .." bujuk Lenalee

Lavi hanya mengangguk lemah. Lalu mereka semua berpamitan untuk pergi kepesta.Ternya Lily telah menyediakan semuanya dari baju,kendaraan nya,serta rencana lainya.Allen kagum melihat Seniornya yang jenius.

.

.

.

.

"Komui!!!"teriak seorang gadis sambil membawa panahnya ke ruangan Komui dengan panik

"Wuaah!! Katherine!?ada apa?! Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?!"

"Jangan basa basi ijinkan aku pergi! Allen dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya!!"

"Kenapa dengan mereka?!"

"Barusan Bunga kristalku pecah total 3 Exorcist mati dan 10 finder juga!! KOMUI IJINKAN AKU !!"

"Aku tidak bisa,kau ada disini seperti si Link dibawah Central ,jadi hanya orang itu yang bisa memberikan perintah untukmu"

"JADI KAMU MAU ADIKMU DILUAR SANA NANTI MATI!?AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPAPUN MATI DILUAR SANA, AKU HANYA INGIN ALLEN TETAP HIDUP!!"

"Baiklah baiklah atur nafasmu jangan teriak teriak , aku juga sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya demi Lenalee jadi jangan pernah bilang aku ..."

"Kalau begitu..kena-"

"Kau boleh pergi"ucap seseorang dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan Komui

"Lvellie..sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Katherine dengan bingung

Lvellie masuk keruangan bersama Link dan mental Komui

"Komui biarkan ia pergi.."

"Apa? Tidak bisa dia.."

"Apa kau mau membantah perintahku? "

"T.. Tidak baiklah .. aku akan membiarkan mu pergi asal kalau ada sesuatu yang kamu rasa Tidak bisa kamu hadapi..Kuharap kau mundur.."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Komui..Lville "ucapnya lalu berlari kearah pintu sebelum keluar Lville berkata

"Ajak Link bersamamu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak basa basi,Link patuhi janji kita yang dahulu"

"Baik Sir Lville"ucap Link setelah itu pergi bersama Katherine.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"tanya Komui

"Gadis itu adalah innocence jadi bisa membunuh Noah"

"Jangan jangan..."

"Ya Noah ...ada 2 Noah yang keluar.Selain Kanda Yuu sang Exorcist Kedua..Kita punya Katherine..mereka senjata ampuh untuk melindungi para manusia yang ada.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tidak selamat?"

"Kau meragukan ku? Komui Lee?"

"Tidak Sir maafkan saya"

"Baiklah..sekarang kerjakan sisa tugasmu"ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi dari ruangan

"aku harap mereka baik baik saja"

.

.

.

.

"Ray apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dengan iris mata berwarna ungu itu ke pria yang ada didepan matanya.

"Hmm apa matsudmu Michael? aku hanya menatapi suasana luar saja" Jawab Pria dengan rambut berwarna Hitam pendek dengan iris mata berwarna merah bagaikan api yang menyala

"Matamu tidak berkata demikian,kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Hum Hahaha apa ya? "

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau Ray? Aku sudah mengenal dirimu sejak kecil"

"Wuah Michael kau seperti ibu ibu" ucap Ray dengan tertawa pelan

"Sudah beritahu aku saja..kau menunggu siapa?"

"Seseorang.."

"Pria atau Wanita?"

"Bukan kedua duanya"

"Ha? Matsudmu?? "

"Seorang Pemuda"

"Hey Michael kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau .. umurnya nya berapa?"

"Sekarang sih 17"

"Seka...Wuaat?!Nononono!Ray dia masih kecil!!"

"Kenapa ?"

"UMURMU SEKARANG 23 kau bisa masuk penjara!!"

"Haha kau terlalu khawatir.."

"Dia seperti apa?"

"Hm..Manis,Rambut dan Iris matanya silver keputih putihan ,Kulitnya ...halus kayaknya,aku belum pernah menyentuhnya.. Pokonya pada saat kau melihatnya kau bakalan jatuh cinta! Tapi dia milikku bukan milikmu!"

"Oke oke oke sabar aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis"

"Awas sampai kau tertarik kupotong tangan mu"

"Wuaah seremm,tapi kenapa kau tidak mengambil nya secara paksa?"

"Aku ...meski Mafia kalau tentang Partner aku akan berhati hati. ..tapi aku tidak gampang menyerah orangnya"

"Hoo akhirnya..kalau dia sudah punya pacar atau menikah bagaimana ?" tanya Michael kearah Ray dengan senyuman licik

"Aku sudah bilang aku orangnya ga gampang menyerah jadi.. Bisa kurebut dia dari orang lain" ucapnya dengan senyuman licik,saat ia tersenyum ada kilat petir di belakangnya(A/N Kayak efek petir dibelakang nya gitu..ngerti ga ya kalian ??)

"Hee sepertinya menarik ... Aku tak sabar melihat dia" ucap Michael sambil bersandar.

'Akan kutunggu dirimu Allen Walker'

.

.

.

.

 ** _Wuaaah akhirnya Maaf Kalau Lama. jadi ada penjelasan sedikit tentang OC didalam ceritaku ini..maaf OC nya banyak yaaxD_**

 **Ray _de Winglston : Ketua Mafia Ke 3 dari Organisasi nya._**

 **Ray _memiliki rambut hitam pekat dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah atau kayak api_ gitu**

 **Michael _de Rizelas : Penasehat Ray._**

 **Michael _memiliki rambut pirang atau blonde dengan iris mata ungu._**

 **Lily _Kizahura : Pemimpin Brown Lock ke 10 di Clan Kizahura._**

 **Lily _mempunya rambut Coklat Kehitaman dengan iris mata berwarna hijau_**

 **Disini _aku buat Rival nya Kanda agak berbeda..Biasanya Rivalnya kalau ga Lavi ,ya pasti Tyki , dan Neah._**

 **Aku _sebenarnya agak sulit membayangkan Figure yang cocok untuk menyeimbangkan si Kanda._**

 **Jadi _kubuatlah Karakter Ray. Well kalau kalian bayangin ._**

 **Ray _yang mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata berwarna merah pasti udah ketauan hotnya gemana..dan Kanda kalian pasti tau hotnya gemana juga..ya kan? Jadi seimbang kan?_**

 **Haa _Maaf kalau ada pertanyaan sok boleh bertanya nanti ku jawab deh_ _sorry kalau updatenya lama yaahh_ _Byeee ! Salam Manis dari Clan Azuhara_**

 ** _Panjang Kalii Word 3K_**


	8. Kidnapped

**Kanda: ... Ini gawat *melihat tulisan di layar laptopnya***

 **Allen : Y- .. Kanda ? Kau kenapa?**

 **Kanda : Che.. tidak apa apa**

 **Allen : *melirik* huaaaa kereen ternyata cerita Sayaka ada yang suka**

 **Kanda: Che kukira ga bakalan ada..**

 **Allen: Kanda! kau jangan berbicara seperti itu.**

 **Kanda: Che tentu saja.. lihat..dia banyak sekali typo ga jelas..**

 **Allen : Ukhh benar sih *melihat tulisan cerita Sayaka***

 **Sayaka : Hei kalian berdua, kalau sedang berkata tidak tidak Setidaknya lihat dulu,ada orangnya atau tidak! *dark aura***

 **Allen : S..Sayaka!!? Maafkan Kanda dia hany-**

 **Sayaka : Diam**

 **Allen : *diam***

 **Sayaka : Well memang aku banyak typo dan kurang bagus dalam merangkai kata kata setidaknya,jangan bersikap seperti itu..**

 **Allen : Maaf..**

 **Sayaka : Aku tidak marah tapi aku senang ternyata ada yang review dan dijadikan favorite**

 **Kanda: Tapi ceritamu masih payah**

 **Sayaka : Cukup. Kau Kanda akan kuhukum**

 **Kanda : Haa?!**

 **Sayaka : D gray man bukan miliku tetapi punya Hoshino Katsura sensei. Tetapi jalan cerita ini milikku.**

 **Kanda** **:DIHUKUM ?**!

 ** _~~~ Episode Sebelumnya ~~~_**

 _"Hee sepertinya menarik ... Aku tak sabar melihat dia" ucap Michael sambil bersandar._

' ** _Akan kutunggu dirimu Allen Walker'_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _~~~ Episode Delapan ~~~_**

 ** _@@ MafiaPlace (Ball Room)@@_**

"Ray...Kemarin kau bilang Allen Walker kan?" Tanya Michael dengan nada serius,Sambil berjalan kearahnya

"Ya Allen Walker.. Exorcist dari Black Order..Kenapa?" tanya Ray sambil menopang dagunya dengan tanganya yang ada di atas pegangan tangga

"Tidak ..hehe mungkin ini menarik" ucapnya sambil menyengir.

"Michael jangan menyengir seperti itu.. kau terlihat seram"

"Tsk..Kau berisik nih.. hehe " ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan meninggalkan teman nya yang masih kebingungan

' ** _Dia kenapa??'_**

 ** _@@ Di Kereta Kuda (Ditengah jalan)@@_**

"Apa aku bisa??"

"Tenang saja Allen kun kita semua ada untuk melindungi mu kok" Ucap Lenalee dengan lembut

"Allen kau adalah incaran mereka.. Lalu bisakah kau bersikap seperti seorang wanita satu hari ini saja" tanya Lily dengan nada memohon

"Kenapa?!"

"Acara ini bukan acara biasa ... Acara ini adalah dimana banyak orang penting datang kesana dan bila orang tau kalau kau seseorang exorcist..dan apalagi kau menjalin hubungan dengan laki laki .."

" Dasar Manusia jaman sekarang.. Menyusahkan orang saja" ucap Kanda dengan nada kesal

"Baiklah aku akan membackup Allen Chan dan Yu Chan jadi tenang saja..."

"Yang penting kita harus mengagalkan pertunangan Allen dengan Mafia itu..Oke?". tanya Lily . Dengan cepat semuanya mengangguk

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaahhh" ucap mereka bersamaan saat mereka melihat pintu depan 'markas' mafia. Dari depan saja terlihat Elegan dan Mewah. Apalagi Isinya.

"Pintunya besar sekali" ucap Allen dengan nada tidak percaya

"Wow ternyata tunangan Allen sekaya ini" ucap Lenalee dengan Kagum. Kanda yang melihat reaksi Lenalee dan Lavi yang terkagum kagum membuat Kanda dan hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Ray adalah Ketua Mafia saat ini tentu saja dia kaya,selain itu dia baik dan perhatian."ucap Lily dengan bangga..

"Ray siapa?." Tanya Lavi dengan nada binggung

"Ray ..Ketua Mafia yang melamar Allen, siapa lagi" jawab Lily dengan Enteng.

"Ternyata dia seperti itu... Kukira dia.."

"Lenalee nanti kau akan tau seperti apa dia itu"

"Tapi Lily kenapa cara bicaramu itu seperti membanggakan si Mafia itu"tanya Lavi dengan heran.

"Hmmm... Karena dia selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan, waktu itu pada saat Brown Lock sedang ada masalah , Ray dan teman temannya selalu membantu kami."

"Hooo begitu,pantas kau merasa bangga"

"Oh kita sudah sampai , Jangan lengah sedikitpun disini , meskipun aku bilang Ray adalah orang yang baik, tetapi dia kadang keras kepala, dan kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kanda aku harap kau menjaga Allen baik baik ,jangan sampai terpisah, kau juga Lavi " Ucap Lily dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Malam dan Selamat datang dikediaman kami, apa kau mempunyai kartu undangan?" tanya salah satu Butler dengan Sopan

"Aku adalah ketua dari Brown Lock , Namaku Lily Kizuhara" Ucap Lily sambil menyerahkan surat undangannya

"Oh Lily Kizuhara? Berarti apa kau membawa Allen Walker saat ini?"

 ** _'Tsk dia langsung mengincar hidangan utama?! Sialan kau Ray!.' ucap Lily didalam hati_**

"Ya aku membawanya , dia sedang bersama Kanda Suaminya, dan namanya bukan Allen Walker, tetapi Allen Walker Kanda". Ucap Lily dengan riang dan tersenyum.

"O..oh begitu baiklah kalian ditunggu Ray – Sama di ruang dansa , Selamat menikmati Malam kalian." Ucap Butler itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Baikalah Terima kasih."Ucap Lily sambil memberi hormat kepada Butler dihadapannya. Lalu berjalan kearah Ruang dansa

.

.

.

.

"Woaaahh, ini mah bukan hanya pesta dansa !, Tapi SURGA MAKANAN!!." Teriak Allen sambil melihat sekeliling Ruang dansa, Allen pun mulai perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Kanda

"Woi kamu mau kemana?."tanya Kanda sambil menarik kembali Allen dan merangkul Pinggang Allen kembali agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemana mana.

"K..kanda?!a..apa yang kau"

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lily tadi?! Kalau ada apa apa dengan mu bagaimana?!" teriak Kanda dengan nada pelan agar tidak menimbulkan kericuhan.

"Maaf.. tapi..makanannya.. "

"Ha.. Kau ini... Baiklah ayo " ucap Kanda sambil berjalan kearah tempat makanan tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

"K..kanda kau tidak usah memaksakan diri"

"Ha apa matsudmu?"

"Itu hmm Kalau kau terpaksa untuk berpura pura .. lebih baik kau.."

"Che. Aku melakukan ini karen-"

"Ah! Allen ! Aku kangen sekali denganmu" ucap seseorang dengan riang. Merasa dipanggil namanya Allen langsung berbalik badan, begitu juga dengan Kanda. Ternyata Ray , Pria Tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan warna mata merah menyala, dengan pakaianya yang mewah.

"R..Ray?!."

"Hooo... Ini yang namanya Ray"

" Allen ku.. apa kabarmu?" tanya Ray sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya Allen . "Bukan. Matsudku My Fiance." Tambah Ray lalu mencium tangan Allen.

"Ha ha ha A..Aku baik baik saja" ucap Allen dengan sedikit gagap lalu menarik tangan kananya, lalu dengan cepat Kanda menarik Allen dan menyembunyikan Allen dibelakangnya.

"Ho.. kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan tunanganku ? bisakah kau melepaskannya?" tanya Ray dengan sopan.

"Che .. kau berisik sekali, Anak ini sudah menikah dengan ku jangan seenaknya menyentuh milik orang." ucap Kanda dengan kesal , dan terlihat aura hitam keluar dari dirinya.

"He.. Kalau kau mau bercanda aku bisa saja ikutan ,tapi kalau kau bilang Allen adalah Istri mu , Kumohon jangan bercanda , atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucap Ray dengan nada kesal dan aura hitamnya pun keluar dari dirinya. Saking Seramnya mereka, Allen melihat Kilat petir antara keduanya

' ** _Aduh... Gawaaat_ '**

"Ray berhenti! Kau bisa bisa memalukan Keluargamu kalau sikap mu seperti ini" ucap seseorang dan menarik Ray agar berjauhan dengan Kanda

"Ah! Michael! Lepaskan aku! "

"Tidak! Kau memalukan! "

"Ukhh...!!"

"Nama saya Michael de Rizales, Panggil saja Michael, dan Maafkan saya atas kelakuan Tuan Ray, hmm"

" Kanda.."

"Ah .. Maafkan saya atas kelakuan Tuan Ray , Tuan Kanda"

"Che panggil Kanda saja"

"Baiklah.."

"Hei Michael kau mengkhianati ku!! Kenapa kau berada disisinya?!"

"Tuan Ray! Jaga sikap mu , Mereka adalah tamu kita , ingat TAMU ADALAH DEWA"

"Ukhhh maaf"

" MICHAEL?! Kau Michael kan?!" tanya Allen sambil menunjuk Michael dengan jari telunjuk nya

"I..iiyaa kau..?"

"Aku Allen Walker , Kau ingat ?!!"

" Wuaahh Allen Chan sudah lama tak bertemu!!" ucap Michael dengan riang lalu berlari kearah Allen dan memeluknya

"APAA?!!" Teriak Kanda dan Ray bersamaan

"Michael!!! Hahaha." ucap Allen dengan girang sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini!!"

"Hei ! Aku ini laki laki!!."

"Hei hei tunggu dulu !! pertama kau tidak ada reaksi saat aku berbicara tentang Allen dan sekarang kau kenal? !! " ucap Ray sambil melepas Michael dari Allen

"Moyashi kau kenal dia?!"

"Kenal!!" ucap Michael dan Allen bersamaan

"Huhhh!?" teriak Ray dan Kanda kedua kalinya

.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi kau bilang kau mengenal Allen saat dia ada di bar?" tanya Ray sambil meminum wine merahnya dan duduk di sofa mewah miliknya yang berada di ujung ruangan Dansa. Ray duduk sendiri. Didepan Ray terlihat Kanda duduk dengan muka masam, disampingnya ada Allen dan disebabkan Allen ada Michael.

" Iya ! Aku pertama tidak menanyakan namanya, Matsudnya belum sempat. Kau ingat tidak Ray? Saat kau memberi aku misi untuk menyelidiki Brown Lock?"

"Iya aku ingat..kenapa?"

"Saat itu aku ketauan sebenarnya , dan Lily ingin membunuh ku saat itu, karena mereka tau identitas ku"

"Ha ?! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Hehe saat itu Allen menolongku dia memberi penjelasan dan membujuk Lily dan akhirnya aku diampuni olehnya, Allen memang yang terbaik!!"ucap Michael dengan girang sambil memeluk Allen dari samping.

"Hei lepaskan Aren! " bentak Kanda sambil menarik Allen agar terlepas dari Michael

"Eh? !"

"Aren"

"I..Iya?" Tanya Allen dengan gagap sambil menunduk karena malu

"Kau punya nyali juga untuk memeluk seseorang, apa kau lupa kau sudah menikah dengan ku?" tanya Kanda dengan kesal sambil menarik dagu Allen kehadapan ya

"I... itu uuumm m..maaf?"

"Hoo hanya itu? Apa kau siap untuk menerima hukumanmu?"

"H.. hukuman?!, Kanda kumohon..jangaann.."

"Jangan ? Sepertinya tidak . Malam ini akan aku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan untuk 1 bulan kedepan , bagaimana?."

"Ehh?!"Teriak Allen dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu

"UHUK UHUK" Setelah mendengar ucapan Kanda, Ray menjadi terbatuk batuk karena kaget.

"Kau beneran sudah menikah Allen ?" tanya Michael

"Itu..."

" Iya dia sudah menikah" jawab kanda dengan cepat

"Haha bohong mana buktinya? Kau bisa saja hanya berakting" ucap Ray dengan enteng. Dengan cepat Kanda melepas Syal yang dipakai Allen

"WUAAAH APA?!"

Ray dan Michael terpaku melihat Leher Allen yang penuh dengan Bite Mark dan Kiss Mark. Setelah melihat itu Michael hanya bisa bersiul dan Ray terlihat ingin pingsan.

"KANDA KAU INI!! " teriak Allen karena Malu dan menarik kembali syalnya dan dipakai kembali

"Allen ternyata kau.."

"AHHKK! Aku tidak percaya! Aku mau bukti yang lebih!!" ucap Ray dengan Kesal

"Aku punya bukti yang lebih terpercaya" ucap seseorang dengan nada girang

"Lily!!"

"Allen Chan , Yuu Chan !!"

"Allen Kun , Kanda!!

"Lenalee, Lavi kalian dari mana saja??" tanya Allen dengan binggung

"Kalian meninggalkan kami ! Kita padahal mau bertemu dengan Ray tapi kalian malahan pergi mencari makan" Jawab Lenalee dengan nada kesal

"Maaf Lenalee, Lavi, Lily"

"Dan dimana buktinya?" tanya Ray kehadapan Lily

"Ini.." jawab Lily sambil memberikan amplop coklat kehadapan Ray. " itu isinya surat nikah mereka dan juga tanda bukti yang lain , seharusnya kalian sadar, mereka sudah memakai cincin nikah lho."

Ray kaget saat melihat isi amplop nya , benar kata Lily semua adalah berkas berkas untuk pernikahan

 ** _'Sejak kapan Lily membuat itu? Dan tanda tangan kita juga sama!?_** ' tanya Allen dari dalam hati lalu melirik Lily yang sedang menyengir begitu juga dengan Lavi dan Lenalee. ' ** _Ternyata mereka hahaha'_**

"Aku mau keluar dulu" ucap Ray sambil berjalan kearah Balkon, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat melihat Ekspresi Ray , Allen langsung merasakan sakit dihatinya.

"Kanda aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar " ucap Allen sambil memegang tangan Kanda

"Baiklah, Hati hati kalau ada apa apa , suruh Timcampy pergi ke kita"

"Oke.. Michael aku pergi dulu , Lavi , Lenalee ,Lily"

"Hati hati..."

.

.

.

.

"Ray ? Apa aku boleh berbicara dengan mu?"

"Hmm boleh.." jawab Ray sambil duduk di meja makan yang ada di balkon dan meminum winenya

"Aku .. maaf " ucapnya sambil ikut duduk dan minum Air putih didepanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari pertama kalau kau sudah punya pasangan?"

"Itu..."

"Allen , aku tau kau orang yang jujur , dan aku juga tau siapa Ayahmu , Kau berbohong padaku?"

"Kau tau Ayahku?!"

" Ya kita juga sedang ada masalah ..aku tidak tau saat itu .."

"Apa matsudmu.?!"

" Ayah mu Mana dan ibumu adalah Maria mereka sangat berarti bagi orang tuaku. Dulu orang tua kita sangat dekat, tapi karena kesalahanku.."

"Tungguuu.. coba ceritakan dari awal"

"Aku sudah mengenal mu sejak kecil , Aku selalu melihat mu saat kau masih kecil , Maria selalu memanjakan mu dan terus menggendongmu kemana pun, dan saat itu orang tua ku memberi ku misi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebagai Mafia, untuk membunuh seseorang"

"Aku tak mengerti matsudmu.."

"Singkatnya aku sedang diancam oleh Noah"

"NOAH?!"

" Sekarang Tyki dan Road sedang ada di pesta ini .. dan maafkan aku Allen , incarannya mereka adalah kamu . Aku sangat menyukaimu Allen , karena itu pada saat aku bilang aku ingin menikahimu itu agar kamu selamat dari mereka! Maafkan aku Allen "

"Dalam arti kau terpaksa karena takut Ayahmu terluka saat melihatku ditangkap oleh Noah?"

" Tapi aku serius ingin menikah dengan mu, Tolong ini demi mu juga."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima mu, dan aku berbohong tentang pernikahan ini"

"Ha?"

"Aku belum menikah dengan Kanda , tapi.."

"Artinya pas , kau belum menikah! Kau akan menjadi milikku saat itu terjadi aku pasti akan melindungi mu dari Noah.."

" Ray.."

" Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa..aku benar benar tidak bisaa"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku seperti sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kanda" jawab Allen dengan malu malu

" Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu kan?!"

"Ray, tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku sangat mencintai Kanda.. Saat aku mempunyai banyak masalah Kanda selalu ada disisi ku selalu memeluk ku dan menenangkan ku, saat aku bermimpi buruk , tentang masa lalu ku yang buruk , Kanda selalu ada , selalu ada , selalu ada menenangkaku menciumiku dengan lembut dan selalu memberikan aku jalan keluar. Saat aku diejek karena penampilan ku yang jelek ini Kanda selalu berdiri di depanku dan melindungi ku dan selalu menyerang orang yang membuat ku sedih. Dia selalu bersabar dengan ku , meskipun kita sering bertengkar.. Tapi itu semua karena dia peduli dengan ku"

"Allen..."

"Semua yang ada di black order sangat menerimaku , meskipun masih ada yang tak peduli dengan ku. Tapi masih ada Komui ,Lenalee ,Lavi , Katherine dll yang sangat peduli denganku.."

"Allen tapi.."

"Kalau kau menyuruhku menikah denganmu berarti aku harus meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di Black Order.. dan aku tidak mau itu"

"Maaf aku seharusnya tidak asal melamar mu tapi..."

"? Ada apa?"

"Aku harus melakukannya dengan cara paksaan "

"Ehh ? " Perlahan lahan pandangan Allen mulai kabur dan menghitam.

"Maaf ini satu satunya cara agar kau mau menerima ku, aku hanya ingin kau aman ." Ucap Ray dengan nada menyesal. Setelah itu Allen pun pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Allen ." ucap Ray dengan nada menyesal, lalu menggendong Allen ala bridal style. " Tim kalau kau tak mau tuan mu terluka ikut aku dan diam" ucap Ray seakan memberi perintah, Tim hanya bisa menunduk. Melihat reaksi Tim yang setuju, Ray membawa Allen keluar dari ruang dansa melalui pintu rahasia.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kok Allen kun lama sekali ya?" tanya Lenalee dengan nada cemas

" Iya iya.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi dan menengok mereka?" tanya Lavi kearah Lily dan Michael.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana , akan kuantan-" ucapan Michael terpotong karena Kanda langsung menyambar masuk arah balkon

.

.

.

.

" Allen kun tidak ada?!!!" teriak Lenalee histeris

"Hei apa Matsudnya ini Michael!!?" bentak Lily sambil menarik kerah Michael

Saat mereka sedang memarahi Michael , Kanda melihat keadaan sekitar, perasaanya sekarang sedang tercampur aduk. Kesal, Sedih, Marah semuanya tercampur jadi satu. Kanda dengan teliti melihat sekitar dan terlihat benda bercahaya jatuh di dekat kaki salah satu kursi.

"I..ini."

" Ada apa Kanda? " tanya Lavi sambil melihat benda ditangannya

"Itu cincin Allen!!" teriak Lily sambil menyambar cincin itu dari tangan kanda.

"Ah Michael sama ? Anda belum pulang?. Tadi saya melihat Ray sama sudah pulang bersama nona muda tadi. Dia menitipkan ini untuk anda" ucap salah satu Pelayan sambil memberikan selembar kertas kearah Michael

"B...Begitu?? Terimakasih... kau boleh pergi." Lalu pelayan itu pergi. Dengan cepat Kanda menyambar Kertas itu dan membacanya

 ** _Michael ...kau urusi mereka , aku sudah mendapatkan Allen , setelah selesai pestanya, pulanglah kerumahku. Sisanya kita akan diskusikan di rumah_**

 ** _Mafia R_**

"Kau tau ... Menculik salah satu anggota Exorcist berarti kau melibatkan seluruh anggota Black order." Ucap kanda sambil meremas kertasnya dan merobeknya lalu Kanda memukul Wajah Michael dengan sekuat tenaga.

 ** _#BRUK#_**

"Kau berhadapan dengan orang yang salah Michael.. kau telah melibatkan Black Order seluruh dunia, dan Clan Kizuhara. Kau tidak tau kekuatan Black order seperti apa. Kalau Aren sampai terluka akan kupotong tangan mu dan majikanmu yang brengsek itu dengan MUGENKU! " Bentak Kanda sambil menarik kerah Michael

"Kalian seperti lupa ... Kita Exorcist kita memiliki kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari pada manusia. Bila Allen sampai terluka...Akan kupukul kau dengan palu yang besar ini!"

"Baiklah! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kenapa Ray berbuat seperti itu .. akan kutemani kalian kerumahnya. Aku juga tidak mau berhadapan dengan Black Order ."

"Bagus.. apa yang kita tunggu ?bagaiman kita pakai cara Alternatif lain?" tanya Lavi

"Hoo benar juga.. Lily apa kau bisa mengimbangi kami?"

"Tentu saja!!"

" Baiklah ayo kita bersiap " ajak Kanda sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari gedung

"Hei kalian mau apa??!" tanya Michael

" Hehehe diam saja dan lihat" ucap Lenalee sambil menggendong Michael untuk melompat

"Pegangan yang kuat atau kau akan jatuh" ucap Lenalee dengan enteng lalu melompat keluar dari gedung

 ** _"GYAAAH TIDAAAAKKKK!!!" teriak Michael ,dan semuanya pun melompat dari gedung_**

.

.

.

 ** _SELESAI juga akhirnya OMG. Chapter yang sebelumnya masih banyak typo ... Maafkan saya.. saya nulisnya pake hp kadang ada pembetulan otomatis jadi suka bedaa .. Untuk saat i_** ** _ni Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian dari Komentar dan Like Favorit nya. Kalau kalian ada ide untuk chap selanjutnya, monggo beri saran saja. Akan diterima kok , Yang Kritik juga boleh diterima kok. Bye Untuk Chapter berikutnya_**

 ** _ADIUE_** ~

 **Total : 3 K Words**

 **Masih banyak yg typo sorry , keyboard ku bermasalah TT**


	9. HAI AGAIN!

**Maaf atas keterlambatan nya teman teman semua, termikasih atas Love dan Follower nya.**

 **Akhirnya aku punya waktu xD Yaas. Mulai besok aku bener bener akan melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Oh kabar gembira hehehe aku buat story lagi KHR bagi Husbunya ada Tsuna , berbahagialah kalian.**

 **Tapi maaf ya agak keluar sedikit. Di KHR kalian suka Pair apa ya ? aku akan sempatkan buat ONESHOOT tentang pair ini dan uhuk boleh 18 + atau apapun.**

 **1827**

 **R27**

 **8059**

 **5927**

 **6927**

 **6996**

 **27K**

 **59H**

 **Ect**

 **Sebagai permohonan maaf karena ngegantungin kalian. Kutunggu sampai Rabu depan**

 **Selain KHR bisa kok kasih tau aja hehehehe nama Fadom dan Pair kesukakan.**

 **_ADIUE!~**


End file.
